


限时生存

by rengye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengye/pseuds/rengye
Summary: 【我想扩列！！！微博老坟头等平台我都叫仍冶啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！】大家好，我是仍冶，头一次写活动文吧算是？我印象里是这样。之前一直都是有了好的梗，好的想法，找到合适的cp去写的，这种类似于命题作文的文还是头一次。第一个脑洞被否定了之后，又琢磨出了这个文的大概框架设定，然后……之前写文都还比较随性，没有大纲，但是写这篇文的时候一直在翻漫画，写大纲，扣细节，还和同好讨论（在此谢谢同好的帮助）。这篇文我以为很短的，没想到写了好多字……哎，还是要多学习多练习。有点想说的是，虽然是cp文，不过的确两人的戏份不太一样，但是的确不存在偏心哪一方的，一方面是因为艾伦处于进巨本身的世界观里，大家都比较了解，所以不太需要说明，二来，“仅有现实世界才会带来矛盾”这个原因，所以多花费笔墨交代了一些内容，主要是想把故事的逻辑补充完整，避免全篇只有俩主角，全篇充满了肉这种不太负责任的结果……在写作之前认真的学习了一些剧本知识，不知道有没有很好的运用到……然后就是关于设定，毕竟是存在架空的，所以总归是有一些“时代的局限性”在，和原著会有一些差别，这个我尽我的能力理解，也合理化了，如果还有读者觉得不太接受的话，那么我也觉得有些遗憾。在写这个作品的时候我也有很多成长，头皮又轻盈了很多，主要是看到了自己的很多不足，在今后也想要努力的弥补。希望大家可以喜欢！
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	限时生存

**Author's Note:**

> 【我想扩列！！！微博老坟头等平台我都叫仍冶啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！】  
> 大家好，我是仍冶，头一次写活动文吧算是？我印象里是这样。之前一直都是有了好的梗，好的想法，找到合适的cp去写的，这种类似于命题作文的文还是头一次。第一个脑洞被否定了之后，又琢磨出了这个文的大概框架设定，然后……之前写文都还比较随性，没有大纲，但是写这篇文的时候一直在翻漫画，写大纲，扣细节，还和同好讨论（在此谢谢同好的帮助）。  
> 这篇文我以为很短的，没想到写了好多字……哎，还是要多学习多练习。  
> 有点想说的是，虽然是cp文，不过的确两人的戏份不太一样，但是的确不存在偏心哪一方的，一方面是因为艾伦处于进巨本身的世界观里，大家都比较了解，所以不太需要说明，二来，“仅有现实世界才会带来矛盾”这个原因，所以多花费笔墨交代了一些内容，主要是想把故事的逻辑补充完整，避免全篇只有俩主角，全篇充满了肉这种不太负责任的结果……  
> 在写作之前认真的学习了一些剧本知识，不知道有没有很好的运用到……  
> 然后就是关于设定，毕竟是存在架空的，所以总归是有一些“时代的局限性”在，和原著会有一些差别，这个我尽我的能力理解，也合理化了，如果还有读者觉得不太接受的话，那么我也觉得有些遗憾。  
> 在写这个作品的时候我也有很多成长，头皮又轻盈了很多，主要是看到了自己的很多不足，在今后也想要努力的弥补。  
> 希望大家可以喜欢！

限时生存  
中二年级还不是拖堂的时候，随着看表频率的增加，教室的气氛愈加浮躁。  
让把笔撂在骑缝处，抬手将书合上，又从书桌中抽出风衣，抖腕震开，手臂一甩，风衣荡上肩膀，盖住校服。  
“喂！你不吃饭我和萨沙就先走了。”科尼捶了两下桌子才把让的视线引来。

“跟他们打个招呼罢了。”拽着栏杆从转角处跳下。  
“你这家伙明明是显摆新衣服吧！”他个子小些，猛地一喊，后面就开始喘了。  
让跟他不一样，要是跑慢了，后摆就飘不起来了。“我先去打饭，你去找萨沙在哪里。”萨沙是不可能为了等他们俩而放弃吃最热乎的饭的，所以他们不必担心抢不到座位。

端着两份餐盘款款坐下，他拍了几下手，将风衣下摆收拢些，免得被汤汁弄脏。  
科尼是一定要阴阳怪气他两句的，萨沙总也要跟着捧一下哏。几轮怪声模仿，脸比衣长，坑爹骂娘之后还是要说些正事的。  
小孩儿的正事就是怎么玩得最与众不同，最引人注目。  
“你们听说了巨人公司出的新游戏机吗？”勺子叮叮地磕着餐盘：“是他们公司里的人弄的，只搭载一款游戏。嗯……那个是怎么说的……意思就是游戏世界里他们公司的形象。”  
嘴里的食物好像被他这段话污染了，让艰难地咽下：“啊……那不就是自卖自夸？”就像那些什么联合会一样，关起门来论资排辈相互捧臭脚。  
“什么啊！让！你可别丢人了！你不知道多罗有火。昨天家里弟弟妹妹要买，一查都卖断货的！”他拿筷子沾了点油水，在桌子上画：“多罗，游戏机，巨人公司的。”画了个小方块，点了几个看不见的按钮，又在旁边画了巨人公司的标志。“我看了广告了，太酷了真的，那个画面，那个操作，哎，你回家查去吧。”  
大部分中学生还是没有手机的，自己偷摸攒点钱，弄一个小的电子设备看看小说，听听音乐，也就这样了，运气好的能用到毕业，运气差的就被收走，老师办公室的抽屉里塞得满满的，大小新旧一应俱全，非叫家长不能拿也。

吃过午饭，萨沙晃晃悠悠往教学楼走，小心迈步，不能让肚子里的食物溢出来，剩下两个人也习惯这样的节奏，在她身侧慢慢磨蹭。  
校园的青春气息很大程度上是由回忆赋予的，路旁伫立的樱花树由梦境滋养，年轮一圈一圈封存每一代人的时光。花瓣乘风迎来，眼前的画面就会留下一个涂满粉红的瞬间。这是他们为校园共同保留的记忆。  
让的眉头皱起，两手将头发护住。风衣能飘起来当然很帅了，可是头发吹乱了要更糟糕一点。他自己猫在厕所里仔细研究过的，确保头发既不会违反学校的规定，又不至于剃成矬子样儿。  
“不至于吧？路上没什么人，谁看你啊。”光头不会有这种困扰。  
“就是啊，这么臭美是不是想让别人喜——欢——你——呀。”萨沙只能皮笑肉不笑，肚子一用力就吐出来了。  
让是一定要跟他们分辨一下的，自己作为乐队主唱，怎么着也算一个门脸，代表的是学校和全体师生的荣光，他的美貌仪态是他自己的吗？当然不是！  
“你们俩挺好，就惦记惦记吃，吃完了就睡，梦想和伟大还是交给我来，毕竟不是所有人都能牛逼。”  
几个人吵吵闹闹就把剩下的时间搅和了个一干二净。  
让挎着书包回家。学校的社团结构并不完善，有创立继承制的，也有限定不变的。学校对社团也没什么明确态度。他所在的瓦斯乐队原本不算社团，只是初代成员天赋技能双佳，为学校获得过许多荣誉，所以能够得到支持。上一代和他们联系最多的是毕业级的马尔科学长，他要毕业了，不过新一级也有人想要加入，过几天大家都得了空再出来认识一下，顺便决定乐队之后的发展方向。

一路上脚步不停，时快时慢，校服外套早被塞进包里，随着身体拍打着大腿，风衣敞口穿着，露出里面的黑衬衫和一小节右锁骨。夕阳温暖的颜色与料峭的风都印在他的皮肤上，可他的感受却不来自这些，就像他穿过人群，目光流转从灯牌滑板到烧烤传单，脑袋里都还是新歌的节拍，嘴上哼着反复修改的曲调，心中燃烧着少年无需目的，不问缘由的烈火。

到了家门口，让把扣子扣严实才拿钥匙开门，钥匙还没拔，老妈的声音就从门缝里钻出来：“小让儿！妈妈今天给你做了大盘鸡……”  
他咬着下唇，脚踩着鞋帮胡乱把鞋子甩掉，“妈！不要叫我……”舌头僵在嘴里，转而改口“不要那样叫我了！”随着话音把书包撂在沙发上。  
“哈哈哈……哎呀，你看妈妈，就是记不住，但是你一下就长这么大了……”让在洗手间，把龙头开到最大，把泡沫搓得咯吱咯吱响。烦死了烦死了，一天要说八百遍。  
饭桌上菜色各样，香气勾的肚子里的馋虫扭来扭去。  
妈妈用围裙擦擦手，拉开椅子斜坐下。  
好不好吃啊？咸不咸，淡不淡呀？这个鸡是哪儿买的，那条鱼是哪儿买的，土豆便宜了几块钱。明天想吃什么呢？  
饭菜多，话更多。  
让舔掉嘴角的一粒米饭，唇瓣还油亮亮的，把碗一搁，筷子一搭：“不吃了。”  
椅子摩擦地面，声音刺耳，把妈妈吓了一跳：“你这个孩子，怎么回事啊！妈妈辛辛苦苦把饭做好，自己都舍不得吃……”

两三步跨上楼梯，反手摔上门，响声并不能阻止妈妈的唠叨。让倒在床上，捂住耳朵滚了两圈，衬衫紧紧缠在腰上，显出少年单薄的身材。  
心里头憋着的气被这样的物理挤压对抗磨灭了大半。翻身下床把电脑打开。  
电脑是老爸买的，虽然不答应给他买手机，不过为了辅助他的学习，就装了台电脑放在他的房间。  
搜索界面刚打开，热门搜索榜第一就是“多罗”，红色，字号也更大些。  
点上去便弹出新的界面。  
眼前画面由暗变明，背景音乐沉重，苍凉，像是在描绘战争。画面中的明亮是火光与血色带来的，镜头扫过疑似人类的怪物，最终落在没有皮肤的面容上。音乐停顿，下一刻急转为昂扬激越。让不由自主攥紧拳头，倾身向前。  
流畅的画面里出现一个个翱翔的身影，或灵巧或迅猛，以前所未见的方式击杀妖魔。画面放缓，定格在一个人脸上。

“砰！”门被拍开，撞在门挡上。“写作业！”妈妈生气了，让无意识地接住书包，胸口震得有些麻。  
儿子看着是被吓呆了，脸颊上的红晕则十分可疑。“看什么呢？”心里警铃响起，快步走来，屏幕上却只有一个搜索入口。  
怀疑的盯着让，目光上下扫了个遍，“快写！写完了睡觉！”两指捏了一下绯红之处，带上门走了。  
他还有点懵懵的，去揉被捏到的地方，有些发烫……  
将书包丢下，复打开那页面，“三……笠……”念出人物介绍最上方的名字，又盯着建模看了许久。  
这款游戏算是现象级的，拿到巨人公司许可的自媒体做了多罗的解说，透露出来的东西不多，主要是击杀巨人时的流畅操作，震撼画面，音效逼真，这些自媒体做出来的视频算是另一种形式的广告，不论如何，巨人公司都不愁东西卖不出去，天知道他们砸了多少钱在宣传上。

天黑下去的时候也不过八九点，书桌上作业本还乱摆着，谱子也没动。让靠坐在床上，两指相互敲敲，心里琢磨。  
官网还没说什么时候补货，二手店也没见有三笠那款，说起来价格也有点贵啊……五千零九十九……才买了一件风衣，哪有钱啊……早知道不和老妈吵架了。  
撑着身子跃下床，脚坐麻了，一个不稳就跪倒在地。面前的柜子最下层有些积灰，乱七八糟的塞着些东西。  
让呲牙咧嘴的探身拨弄，果然找出了件东西。  
暂时站不起来，他干脆就一脏到底，用手擦两把。他对着小猪眨眨眼，小猪还是那个憨笑的模样。  
给小猪翻个身，四只猪脚上的毛絮跟着飘摇。  
“还不睡！”这大晚上的还真吓人：“我刚要睡，就听见你屋里头叮叮咚咚的，干什么呢！”  
搁心里撇嘴，直道还不消气：“妈！”埋怨的语气一转：“妈妈——您快睡吧，我收拾书包呢。作业可多了，嘿嘿，我马上就睡了。”忍住脚下酸麻的感觉，过去揽住妈妈的肩膀，屋里头没开灯，也看不到他强忍的表情。

这下也不敢出声儿了，抽出纸巾擦擦手，把小猪肚子里的存货都倒在床上。  
月明星稀，借着窗外这点儿光亮数钱，没有半分气派，一枚枚硬币边缘勾着银丝那样，怎一个凄惨了得。  
刚开始数的时候还要仔细分辨一下，后来一手撑着脑袋，一手掂量轻重，眼皮差点没黏上。撂下最后一枚，不多不少，刚好九十九。  
让没剩下多少精神，爬上床拉过被子的一角就要昏睡过去。  
漫长的睡眠周期内，有他对多罗的幻想，对三笠的幻想。恋爱系统……是什么样子？就是一个角色而已，又不是真人，至于吗？可是太酷了……现实中绝对不可能有这么酷的人！我一定……

阳光从未如此明艳，树枝横斜的浓重阴影落在让的被子上，新生的嫩芽都看得分明。落尾眉蹙起，被日头搅了清梦，迷迷糊糊地醒来，感官也逐渐明朗。身下好像被搁到，掀开衣服，腰身上一片红圈圈。

洗漱得当，发型打理整齐之后走路脚都不沾地，让去看今天的早饭是什么，声音从背后窜出来：“你看看。”  
他心脏被这三个字弹出去了似的。“我的衣服被你弄得，你大晚上干什么，把手弄得这么脏啊！”  
妈妈举着衣服，肩膀一边一个黑手印。  
原本想着把妈妈哄好再要点零花钱的，这下只剩个零了。面对气势汹汹的妈妈，他还没张口，就见妈妈把衣服卷吧卷吧扔沙发上了：“衣服你给我洗干净，你姥姥病了，我去照顾她，这几天都不在家，给你留五百块钱，这个旧手机也给你，有事打电话。”  
信封和手机一并放在餐桌角上，妈妈这次没再多嘱咐，好像昨天那个嘘寒问暖的是另一个人。  
姥姥病了？什么病？大概是真的着急，所以妈妈什么也没说。  
让把手机租给班里一个叫达兹的怂蛋，这人不敢买手机带到学校，也怕家长发现，但就是想网恋，还扣扣搜搜的嫌手机卡不自带流量。  
最终达成的协议是，白天他用手机，出了事说手机是让的，一切责任都由让承担，手机放了学也放在让那儿。说好了明天一手交钱一手交货。进账五百三。  
让又在二手平台上把自己的风衣挂出去，到了下午就有人说可以面交，不过卡里没钱，想用现金，在学校门口约见。他感觉这有点太顺利了，跟对方说，放学后在马路对面公园秋千那里见。  
琢磨着对方应该不会还价，暂且就当进账一千。  
如果不在外面吃饭的话，现在还差不到三千。让在此之前还真没亲身体会过一分钱难倒英雄汉，妈妈从来不会跟他提赚钱的事，唠叨的往往是要好好学习，好好吃饭，衣服穿暖和之类的琐事。  
午餐的时候，他特意带了饭盒去，装一份晚饭回家。当他问起销售渠道，科尼先说他的确打听到一个黄牛，不过价格说不准贵多少。  
让大概清楚，越晚就越少，越少就越贵，还没开口，萨沙嘴巴得了空，插一句：“你饭盒都拿来了，不会连饭钱也要抠在里面吧！”  
“什么！你一顿吃三份的量，那里来的自信调侃我啊！”随便一句玩笑竟戳中了让，薄薄的面子撑不住这样调侃，脑袋上的毛都炸起来了。  
科尼伸手去挡让的拳头，嘻嘻哈哈地又问：“你要买谁的款啊？克里斯塔？”  
“啊，那个有什么所谓，都一样啊。”说话的时候手上的劲儿弱了许多，音量也迷失在周围的嘈杂中，停顿一下后攻势却更猛烈了，好像把科尼的光头打几个包就能让他多相信几分。

放学之后，让早早站在公园里等。秋千周边早就围满了小学生，叽叽喳喳地说话，还频繁地发出尖叫。几个大人在捣鼓地上的什么东西，也没精力去照看。  
他往远走些，站在花坛旁，家长不会叫孩子去枝干多的地方。  
等了快一个小时，那人的“马上”才是真的马上。

远处走来一个女孩，后背看上去是背了一把琴，是吉他？为什么不用琴包装？校服敞口穿着，却没受服饰的半点影响。“抱歉，来晚了。”只有嘴巴在笑，只有语言是抱歉的。  
让认出她了，她是恶魔乐队的键盘手。不过这些不是很重要。  
“衣服在这里，收货吧。”放学前问班里同学借了个纸袋，他把东西递过去，对方很自然的接下，拎出衣服打量，又不紧不慢地试穿。  
让盯着他那件风衣，之前还想过在衣领上打几个铆钉，挂个链子什么的，她不会绑腰带，要全系在身后，对称两半才好看……  
“还以为会合适呢，果然初中的小孩儿不长个。”她已经把大衣穿好了，拉拉袖子，扭头看看后衣摆。  
这人怎么这样啊？让眉毛都挑起来了。高中生有什么了不起吗？多吃两年饭能攒出多大能耐啊？“不要我走了。”  
这件衣服是新款，没穿几次，也保护的很好，总会有人要的，下一个买家怎么样也比这家伙像人一点。  
他抱臂，视线随意地偏向各处。  
“哎，谁说不要了。你的东西，我觉得还是很不错的。”女生把衣服揉成团，沙啦一声塞进纸袋内。  
让身形微动，分开的手臂最终缓缓垂下。东西已经卖出去了，心里的声音也沙啦一下。  
从兜里掏出厚厚的一沓百元钞票，“两千给你，交易愉快。”让看着横在两人中间的钱，不是说好的一千吗？难道是假钱？  
“我是耶蕾娜，一高二年级五班的。只是觉得来晚了有点不好意思，都是做音乐的，就当交个朋友。”她复掏出了个紫光灯，示意让可以检验一下。  
恶魔乐队……他听马尔科讲过前几代比赛的事，他们瓦斯乐队和恶魔乐队曾逐鹿赛场，实力不相上下，然而私下里没什么交集，让对他们并不了解。  
可是他现在就是很缺钱啊，正大光明的买卖，一点问题也没有。让清清嗓子：“我想……你并不值得怀疑，我相信你。”让拿过钱，捏着边角翻了一边，纸张沙沙地响，他心里惴惴：“好了，交易愉快。”  
耶蕾娜朝让挥挥手，转身离开，这时脸上才露出笑，倒不是她故意，只是觉得小屁孩故作成熟简直太好笑了，那个眼神……简直，简直也太像演戏了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

他也没多停留，离开公园跑到银行去了。

“……八，九，十，三千一百二十九。”那些钱居然是真的！让也不顾数完钱手上的味道，撑着下巴开始算，嘀嘀咕咕地算出来还差不到两千，当然，这是官网的价格。

热水描画过他身体的线条，双手将泡沫推遍肌肤，额发浸湿贴在头顶，清爽的面容又教雾气遮掩住。  
洗澡是最放松的时候，脑袋不用费力，各种乱七八糟的东西自己就跳出来了。内心的小恶魔也钻出来，拍拍他的肩膀。“我有一计可安天下。”

浴袍的带子都没系，叮叮当当地跑回屋子里，回车键一按，搜出一箩筐的小品来，看了两三个，果真就哭出来了。  
把眼泪擦干净，抽纸放怀里就开始给爸爸打电话。  
“喂？宝贝。”哈？好奇怪！让感觉自己的牙也酸倒了，胃也抽抽了，心脏都尴尬地不跳了。爸爸怎么会这样叫妈妈呢……成年人的世界太奇怪了！  
“爸……”他挤出一声，对面也短暂的沉默。  
“咳咳，不许乱学啊！有什么事，你怎么不用妈妈的那个手机打电话啊？”  
那一句宝贝冲击实在太大了，让脑子有点木，感觉鼻涕要留下来了，就吸溜一下：“姥姥病了，妈妈去照顾她了……”  
对呀，姥姥病了，他不去探病，要骗他老爸的小金库，这还是人干的事吗。  
“哦，对，她的电话我今天没接上，我一会给她打过去。你怎么了，感冒了？”  
怎么办！这可是最后的机会了！让的脸都皱在一起，手机也攥得紧紧的：“热水器出问题了，洗澡的时候出凉水，窗户忘关了，然后我现在有点流鼻涕。”抽出一张纸巾，狠狠擤了一下鼻涕。

对不起，老爸！  
让把他老爸的小金库端出来，直道下一次一定会帮你藏钱，被我拿了也比被老妈拿了要好些，等你老了，我一定满足你所有愿望。也不知道是在劝谁。

“你确定是这里吗？”两人按名片上的地址搭公交来到了这里，越走越觉得奇怪，四周有响声，但不是人说话的声音，频率也不一定，怪瘆人的。  
小心地跨过积水的泥坑，科尼回答：“怕什么，你卖肾不也在这种黑市吗？”  
又拿玩卖肾这个梗，不过真应景，这里的确显得不像正常人来的地方。  
越诡异，自己就越要壮壮胆，闹出点动静来。二人追追打打，看见名片上写的那个数字，一个大大的，用红喷漆喷上的序号。  
“就是这里了。”两人对视一眼，向楼栋里走去。  
楼道里灯是坏的，一闪一闪，墙上也脏兮兮的，左一道右一道，看不清画的什么。门口歪着放了一块破烂地垫，想必是写着“出入平安”。  
这怎么平安！  
将门敲开，探出一个人来，眼睛从让身上跳到科尼身上。  
那人身后的屋子也黑漆漆的，好像有几丝淡淡的光线。“您好……我们听说您有多罗……”话说到这里，那人啪的一声把灯打开。“进来吧，把门带上。”  
两人蹭进屋里，环视四周，房间不大，烟味很重，看起来像仓库，角落有一台电脑。  
“买什么？”商人坐在电脑前打字，也没有很想招待他们的意思。  
科尼买了激战版多罗。商人把货递给他。  
“这么轻，不会是空的吧。”他觉得这种重量不像是电子产品。  
商人笑话他没见过世面，又说万一有质量问题找巨人公司。之前明显是觉得他们两个小孩，连手机都没有，要跑到这片都是开网店的地方来买东西，现在看他们真的有钱，才放下手里的活。“你呢？也一样。”  
“我……我要官网五千的那款，三笠阿克曼的。”他不好意思说，怕让科尼听见，然而这样一个鬼地方，科尼才没有开玩笑的心情，何况他在摆弄多罗。  
商人没着急拿货：“七千。”  
什么！的确想过要贵一些，却不成想涨了两千。  
“现在除了我这里，其他地方没有了，今天卖出了一些，刚才还有人来问，你要的这款就剩两件了，今天不买，明天就不是这个价了。”商人一点也不着急，又坐下当客服。  
让和他讲价，却觉得心里没底，商人一边打字一边跟他说话，有一搭没一搭的，的确不缺自己这一个买家。商人超椅背上一靠，揉揉肚子：“你要便宜的？行吧，那就六千二。”  
无商不奸啊，他就带了六千二。  
拿到多罗，只觉得千辛万苦没有白费，盒子就像长在怀里一样。  
商人拿出一桶泡面，自言自语道：“哎，马上十一点了，估计没外卖了。”

一听这话，科尼把多罗合上：“让，我们走吧，公交车十一点停运。”他还没验货，不过科尼都看了没问题，应该不是骗子。借着灯光扫了一眼外包装和防伪码，两人匆匆走了。

盒子不大，重量也轻，摸上去很有质感。到了家里才发现手臂有些酸痛，大概是抱太紧了。  
让感觉自己乘船在天上飞，自己的表情也不受控制，两边嘴角就是放不下来。轻轻拆开封条，盒子展开，里面几样东西旁边都有文字说明。中间是多罗本体，看上去像手机，是个薄薄的立方体。左上角有一个小盒子，按照指示打开，能看到左右两片东西。让两指捏出一只，感觉像纱，但更柔韧。盒子下面的说明书上介绍，这款耳机可以安全的吸附在耳道内，达到隐形的效果，摘取用盒子里附带的小棍儿吸取，吸取出来后放在盒内充电。  
让试着佩戴了一下，没有什么特别的感觉，和没戴一样。他觉得新鲜，巨人公司不愧是科技先驱，这种东西都能搞得出来，就凭这款耳机，花六千多都不算亏。  
剩下的就是多罗的充电基座，还有一个个头稍大的防护壳安装器。

那些东西让看都没看，一刻千金，先见到三笠再说。  
触碰多罗侧面的开机键，让的面前出现了类似于投影的画面，从略微模糊缓缓清晰，变得充实饱满。  
“欢迎进入多罗，尊贵的亲历者，请向多罗叙述您的来历。”画面上出现类似于羊皮卷的页面，上面写着“姓名”“出生年月”等等乱七八糟的注册选项。  
还挺像那么回事的，让心里给这个游戏加了分，填好注册表，准备创建角色。  
“这是？”眼前的羊皮卷消失了，光亮从荧幕中间扩散开，之后出现了一个齐刘海的小女孩：“您好，我来为您介绍基本的使用方法，您无法跳过，也无权重置。”  
他打过一些游戏，从来不看新手教程的，心里觉得麻烦，但只能跟着做。  
画面被调整到最大，这种感觉很奇怪，他既在自己的房间里，又在游戏的场景里。小女孩消失之后，背景再次改变，像是山中的营地，他看见了很多人，和他差不多年纪。那些人穿着统一的服装，整齐地站成队列，一个大光头扯着嗓子在乱喊。  
意识操纵他移动过去，看到光头对面的小矮个，那不是这个游戏的主角之一吗？这老头竟然敢骂主角，那我估计他不知道什么时候就会被巨人吃掉了。  
游戏里的角色都看不到自己，让想着大概是自己没有创建角色的关系，按照一般的游戏套路，估计等这个怪老头走到某一个模型前面，就是捏脸的时候了。  
三笠呢？  
让扭头左右看，不远处有一个漆黑发色，沉默冷淡的女孩负手而立。明明就是为了见她才买的游戏，现在见到了，却有点不好意思了。啊啊！不行啊让！她只是个角色，角色！而且她看不见你！有点出息！  
给自己做好心里建设后，让红着脸过去，一团空气状站在三笠旁边。她还是伫立在那里，细密的睫羽半掩住瞳仁。  
人群忽然松散起来，眼前的人目光一转，离开原地。  
三笠刚刚躲开他了？让看看自己的手，却不知道自己究竟是不是能被这些npc们看见了。  
“艾伦！”她见艾伦朝着自己这个方向走，心里有些开心。看着他应答一声又继续向前，三笠错愕，跟着回头。  
三个人的视线绕城一个环。  
让不知道怎么形容他们穿的衣服，设计的好奇怪啊，那么长的靴子上没有一点装饰，上面的夹克还露着腰。确定了对方就是在看自己，让也向前两步。三笠好像和他很熟悉的样子……  
“让？”艾伦昨天做了梦，梦里有人告诉他，会有一个人帮他完成使命什么的，叫让基尔希斯坦。虽然有点扯，不过对面的那个人确实穿的和其他人都不一样，打了好大补丁的衬衫套在他身上，下面的纽扣应该是掉了，衣服扣不上，深蓝色的裤子也磨得开线，再向下看，一双干净白皙的脚踩的是坏了的鞋子，十根脚趾还有脚后跟都露出来了。好可怜！

怎么回事？我还没有创建角色啊！他怎么叫我真名了？设置呢？设置在哪里？之前那个不会就是角色创建选项吧！玩我？！

难道是觉得自卑吗？没有应答自己，眼神乱飘。“没关系的，我还有几件衣服，可以给你穿。”艾伦踮起脚尖，凑近让的脸前。  
两人的鼻尖就距离两公分，气息都好像要连接在一起。  
眼前出现一张脸，虽然是俊朗可爱的长相，但让还是要叫的。“啊！你干什么！”一时间忘记这是游戏，伸手去推，但什么也摸不到。  
“对不起。”好像吓到他了？让的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，手挡在身前，缓过劲儿来之后，视线直直射过来。

三笠站在一旁，刚跟爱尔敏解释了两句，她也搞不太清楚现在的状况，三笠很诧异，艾伦难道会给每一个刚认识的人送服装吗？  
“艾伦说，可以把他的衣服借给你穿，我的衣服你大概穿不上。”爱尔敏也发现让穿的衣服很奇怪，而看着他裸露出的皮肤，又不像干过苦工，一时间也判断不出是什么来头。

衣服？让低头看了一下自己的打扮，撞色垂感衬衫，牛仔裤，小恐龙家居凉拖鞋……“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”肚子好痛，他的腰直不起来，这个世界的人这么土鳖吗？为什么啊！为什么同情的眼神会这么好笑啊！

三人对视，不明白发生了什么。  
“艾伦，你怎么知道他的名字？”三笠非常在意。  
“我不知道……昨晚梦里有人告诉我，他会帮我。”

画面左上角有一个表盘，这个表盘的作用是来展示游戏世界内的时间的，为了保证可玩性，两个世界的时间并不是完全同步的。就在让大笑的时候，表盘已经转过一大半了。

再次抬起头，场地依然转换，在生活区的围墙外架着四个大三角支架，从上面垂下两根钢索。看起来有点像公园里小孩玩的高级蹦床。让觉得这个游戏的宣传片和内容完全不符，这应该是一款沉浸式搞笑游戏才对。  
那个光头又在介绍游戏规则了，让清楚，这种养成模式都很简单的，玩玩小游戏罢了，大概就是积累经验，为后期加点数用的。轮到艾伦的时候，让的定位点移动至艾伦身边。  
“让，就麻烦你了。”将钢索扣在腰带上，双脚缓缓离地。  
只是平衡而已，不算什么的，只要通过后期的练习，就能驾驶立体机动去消灭巨人了！艾伦半抬双臂，凝神控制呼吸。

此时文字指示让需要在规定的时间内做出指定的动作，如果分数不够，则挑战失败。  
三，二，一，开始。  
倒计时过后，画面中出现了人物动作的定格，第一个还算简单，而越往后，动作就越来越不对劲了。让并没有舞蹈基础，这个年纪的孩子恨不得被埋在书堆里，要他做出那种单指撑起整个身体的动作就是在耍赖皮。  
游戏结束，让的心情也跟着烦躁起来，六十分刚好及格。他不确定是不是会损失掉什么收集品。  
场地很安静，数字消失后，他看见艾伦倒挂在空中。  
不是及格了吗？  
周围人的目光都锁在艾伦的身上，一双双眼睛带着各异的神情，嘲讽，轻蔑，鄙夷，扎得让拳头紧攥。他第一次登台表演的时候出了岔子，当时大脑空白不懂补救，满座哗然，嘘声四起，起哄要他下台。  
面对黑压压的人群，灯光不再是荣耀赞颂，而成了囚笼。  
让后来明白，他犯了错不假，但台下的也真不是好东西。

人群总是黑压压的。  
艾伦眸中映着云天，天是没有方向的，流云也无所谓来去，那些东西都太遥远。  
“喂！你们敢出声笑吗！那光头在这儿你们气都不敢出一下吧！以为自己有多厉害吗？还不是怂货一群！”什么破游戏，分明就是不想让人过关嘛！剧情杀是吧！嘲笑的分明就是玩家！垃圾公司，好大的胆子！  
而那群人一点儿反应也没有。一拳打在空气上，他胸膛里的火气就是没处撒。

让……艾伦不知道为什么，所有人都能做到的事情，他却搞砸了，现在脑袋充血，心脏也一样吊起来摇摇晃晃。  
他看着让在身边，指着同期们的鼻子骂，愤怒在唇齿间被碾碎，随着手指的动作发射出去，好像失败的不是自己而是他一样。他们才刚刚认识不是吗？  
人群带着他们的热闹一道散去，空旷的场地上只有一个架子，四个人。  
让不知道这养成模式什么时候完成，对游戏流程也没有任何概念，更不知道恋爱剧情如何展开。  
“三笠，你很擅长这个的样子，究竟要怎么做呢？”刚才失态的模样也被三笠看到了，让有点后悔，此时声音放的很轻。  
在两人传授完经验之后，开始了第二次小游戏。  
他转转手腕，扭扭脖子，心想这次就算是体操姿势，他也会尽力做到。

艾伦得到了极大的支持，让为了他破口大骂，干劲十足，他更要加倍努力才行。深深地呼吸几口道：“爱尔敏，你拉我起来吧。”

让看见眼前出现了一个盘腿腾空的姿势，“神经病！”他直接关掉多罗，跳上床去，脑袋挨上枕头，又感觉不舒服，那里都不舒服，今天还没洗澡，衣服上有烟味，皮带太硬了等等，复起身洗澡，更换床品。

人们的心情在周五总会更好一些，学生下课后也更频繁的凑成一堆安排周末计划。列车暂且还平稳的行驶在轨道上。  
头一次看到萨沙单手进食，两人感觉稀罕得不得了。她的多罗开着隐蔽模式，也就是以寻常的手游状态进行。  
“不是很难买到吗？你那里来的啊？”压低声音防止被发现。萨沙满嘴食物，科尼勉强听出是别人送的。  
也对，萨沙父母算是村长什么的，有人送礼也正常。想到这里，让接着问：“你玩的哪版？我这个好奇怪，剧情杀我，感觉完全玩不下去。”  
接下来是些剧情动画，萨沙觉得没什么意思，这才正儿八经的回答：“嗯……是利威尔的款，来的客人说不太懂游戏机，就买了一个最贵的来着。我也才开始玩，一直在砍后颈，虽然角色动作都很酷，操作也流畅，不过他太花哨了，我要配合的地方特别多。啊啊最讨厌的是我不想和大叔谈恋爱啊！他好矮啊不喜欢！”萨沙捂住头哭号：“科尼！你把你的激战版和我换吧！”  
“才不要！我也不要和大叔谈恋爱！说起来这个根本没法换啊，我没法操纵你的多罗。”萨沙手上沾满了油，科尼边挡边躲，让她走开。

不对啊。萨沙是说，不同角色的经历是不同的，而她操控的是利威尔……被骗了！  
拳头砸在桌上，餐盘一震，筷子咕噜咕噜滚下去，两个人呆愣的看着他。  
“笨蛋！”这话也不知在说谁。

这几天，不对劲啊。  
小孩都喜欢去天台，好玩，刺激，帅。学校怕危险，就封上了。不过没有用，因为跟大人斗智斗勇更好玩，更刺激，更帅。  
让坐在水管上，两手撑住额头。  
这里只是一个安静的地方而已，喧嚣都在下面，背上的天空可以简单地判断为灰白色，或者不需要去看它。  
现在要怎么做呢？他感觉热意往脑袋上顶，逼出细汗。刚才是想要去找那个混蛋说理的，可是他没有证据，跟黄牛买东西，只能靠对方的人品吧？如果报警的话，老妈老爸一定会知道的。  
后悔死了，他骂自己简直蠢翻了。那些角色只不过是游戏公司的宣传手段而已，他竟然着了广告的道儿！  
想到这里，让缩的更紧了些。当时看到那个人物的时候，不仅仅只是觉得好看，还有别的东西，那种感受不知道用那个词来描述，他刻意避开牵动内心的“恋爱”二字。现在回忆起来，只觉得难为情，被迷住了，那么冲动的犯了傻。  
妈妈当时看过来的眼神是警惕的，带有审判的意味。她看到我脸红了是吗？她知道我竟然是这样的人吗？  
羞耻感不同于愤怒激烈，它像雨水滴滴点点坠落，全身上下每一处都被打湿，它吸取身上的温度，令人不能自抑的颤抖。  
此时他已经不会去在意那件大衣流落在没有品味的家伙手里，花掉的钱八成要不回来，而自己又因一时冲动，没有吃饱午饭就跑到这里……  
十几岁的小孩犯了错就是会害怕，会气愤，会后悔，还会委屈。  
让好想忘记这件事。他对自己说，从今以后，不可以被奇怪的东西打乱阵脚。只是，心中留存的那一点点希望，究竟是为弥补损失，还是为那“破烂角色”而存在的呢？  
高楼之上再无凭依，他抬起头，视线找不到焦点，天幕以一种无法分辨的状态延申至不能望见的地方。

再次醒来的时候已经在床上了，头的确很疼，不过没关系，可能会成为生产者的恐惧会把这种感受包含在内的……  
眼睛动一动，爱尔敏就凑过来：“还好吧？艾伦。”  
“没事。”他撑起身子下床，瞥见门口裂了纹的穿衣镜，自己脑袋上缠着绷带：“让呢？”怎么没见到他？他住在那里？领到训练兵的衣服没有？  
爱尔敏皱起眉，摇头道：“不知道，昨天你受伤之后，三笠把你架起来，我也没注意，后来就没有再见到他了。”  
“不见了！”猛地一喊，脑袋撕裂那样疼，他轻轻触碰绷带，嘶嘶哈哈地问：“爱尔敏，你也能看见让对吧？”  
对方点头：“虽然他身上有很多古怪，但我和三笠也能看到他。他应该……”  
“他应该会回来的。”艾伦说出了这样一句话。这种希望甚至没意义，在这个世界上，任何无从下手的愿望都太虚幻，经历过的失去令艾伦不再想着寄托什么，只有能抓住的才是真实存在的。

傍晚的天光暗淡，食堂靠着桌面上的灯照明，大概是让人不至于把面包塞进鼻孔的程度。灯光扑在手臂胸前，再难跨越。周边黑暗之中，窸窸窣窣的低语伸向艾伦，咬在皮肤上，往身体里钻。  
他们现在敢出气了。  
艾伦被这些声音占据着，声音变为画面锁定在眼前，那些荒凉无尽的日子令他汗毛直竖。  
肩膀被什么砸中，他如梦初醒，感受到了真实的疼痛。  
发小的宽慰不起作用，艾伦的担忧仍旧盘踞心头。三笠对此是无所谓的态度，体会不到他的情绪，“无论如何我会和你在一起”的这种想法艾伦也同样无法体会。  
担心的确不能改变任何事。  
他还记得让摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的模样。心中好像有了一点依靠。让会支持他的。艾伦必须这样想。

那个骗子果然跑了。  
让把饭盒从微波炉里拿出来，蔬菜皱巴巴软塌塌的，肉也不酥了。看着剩饭，他叹口气，吃一堑长一智，好歹还有饭吃。  
作业不用费太多功夫，大部分在学校已经先写完了，剩下的有答案的抄上去，没有答案的再算一算就是了。  
最近精力消耗大，猛地停下来还有点不适应。他撑着脑袋想，原本他的生活是上学和音乐，上学这事儿没什么好说的，他不需要大人给他画大饼，拿着物质诱导他用功，成绩，或者说文凭是一个入场券，有这个东西，干事就方便。至于音乐，他觉得先叫梦想吧，这个不完全带来快乐与满足，沾染着一些世俗的东西和人们所说的梦想并不相同，梦想有点高，一个东西被形容的过于神圣就显得很假了。  
他诚实的问过自己，哪怕创造一个别人都没用过的新词儿，音乐算什么？这个问题好无聊。他这样回答。音乐就是不以外物为转移的状态，只与他自己有关，可能会带来一些名气，友谊，金钱之类的副产品。让觉得自己的答案很酷，很有风格。  
拿起稿纸，他看着写到一半的歌词，涂涂改改，现在要看半天才能对上句子的顺序。  
瓦斯乐队成立也就是前年的事，当时有公司办类似于民间选秀的节目，有点像草根大舞台，几个孩子觉得有意思，凑在一起组成了这个乐队去参加，结果并不重要，志同道合的伙伴在一起玩才最重要。  
马尔科与其他一代成员不同届，他们毕业之后各奔东西，但马尔科还想让瓦斯乐队继续存在，于是他招纳了新的成员，让，阿尼，莱纳，贝特霍尔德。  
现在马尔科要走了啊……让琢磨着原因，为什么毕业就不能还在一起呢？明明大家都喜欢音乐，离得不远的话，也可以常常见面啊。  
他不太懂这种事。一个家境良好，头脑聪明的小孩天生就会少许多苦恼。不太需要在意是不是被别人喜欢，够不够合群，不用担心未来会发生什么，如何选择人生之类的。  
一切在他身上都很顺其自然。  
身边人的来去是自然的，谁喜欢他就会来找他，相处的舒服了就一起玩，不舒服也没损失，谁讨厌他也不往心里去，别人的脸色还没资格进入他的眼中。  
生命的进程也是自然的，或好或坏的事件拼凑在一起，就是那么刚好的筛出和他一边儿大的来，使使劲，能击倒，够得着。  
就这样模模糊糊了学会了寻找并利用规则，尽量使每一天都舒舒服服的。

让累了，他侧卧在窄窄的单人床上，床头贴满了小汽车的贴纸，发丝还有些湿，水在枕头上洇开，星星点点，又连成一片。  
这或许算个大事。他这样想。晚上的脑袋大概都是爱撒娇的，把那些不知道是否真实的情绪，念头通通甩出来，不仅不做解释，还把五脏六腑都挤到一边去，将身体空出一大块来供它演讲，令回声阵阵，无法摆脱。  
让感觉自己不再潇洒了，成长的过程中出现了新鲜的东西，在他信心百倍的时候咬了他一口。闭上眼睛又睡不着，抬起眼皮，虽然看不清楚，但这是他的房间，什么东西在什么地方他都知道。即便如此，他仍旧不明白这里为什么会如此空旷。

原来是腰带的问题，我就知道，不可能只有我不合格。吊着的风干心脏又被自信充满，这样起伏的情绪实在是吃不消啊。  
但是，万一夏迪斯教官没有发现腰带的故障……这个世界果真如此随机，无法预测，无法准备。我们都被钉在原地，眼睁睁的看着幕布揭开。

天气渐渐回暖，春夏的风光正好，先生的花叶最早占有人们的注意，年轻人也要争一争，衣衫不论宽松与否，反正是不要穿得臃肿，总要露出点皮肤来，显得自己有品味，有朝气。  
周末好歹不用穿校服，补习的毕业级学生能趁着这时候好好看一下彼此的模样。  
今天他们要和马尔科见一面，之前还说有新人要加入，走进活动室，马尔科和莱纳都在。  
“让，你来了。”桌上摊着些纸，是社团报名表，马尔科放下手里的那张，跟他打招呼。  
让凑过去和他碰碰肩：“这次报名的人很多，不过我们不是用这种方式来选人的。”用手拨弄几下，笑嘻嘻地看新生的证件照。  
学校本就不重视这方面，给予的发展空间也小，只不过最近的政策倾向素质教育，省市都有比赛，所以放开了一点点口子，不过场地，经费，时间这些，都是看学校心情的。尽管报名的新生很多，在高压政策下还能留在社团的人少之又少。结果就是这些被官方承认的社团要想发展下去，就要制定一些无可奈何的标准。  
三个人常规的放弃了申请多个社团，录取分数较低，没有音乐基础等等的人。阿尼和贝特霍尔德也在这时赶到。  
“就剩三个了，你们选吧。”三张报名表齐齐整整的摊在桌上：“毕竟我走了之后，和新人相处的就是你们了。”  
场面陷入沉默，大家都没有想过这一天。  
初代的瓦斯乐队可以称得上是天才少年们开创的盛世，那样的辉煌真的可以复制吗？目前为止，他们还不曾参与过比赛，仅有几次公共广场表演的经历，至于瓦斯二代的作品，恐怕是没有的。  
这种时候总要说点什么，让视线扫了一圈：“贝特霍尔德，你是想说什么的吧？”他那么大个子，坐在阿尼旁边却显得很小，大概是总将自己缩成一团的原因。  
被大家这样看，他还是不大习惯，弱弱地开口：“我……我还是想问马尔科前辈，你当时选择维持瓦斯乐队，但我们无法达到原先的水平，现在你也要离开，那我们……”他在斟酌用词。但大家心里都明镜一样。如果马尔科走了，那么一代仅存的团魂大概也会消失吧。

“是，你说的也许没错。在邀请大家加入瓦斯乐队的时候，我曾说过，大家都不是原先成员的替代，虽然没有改名，但这是属于我们的新的团队。一方面，我不想让瓦斯乐队这个名字昙花一现，二来，也真的很喜欢和朋友们一起努力奋斗。”马尔科有些感慨：“所以在我走之后，就要靠你们来做选择了。瓦斯乐队之后会变成什么模样，就拜托大家了。”  
活动室其实是科技楼里的功能教室，偶尔会在这里录公开课等等，偶尔分配给学生们做课外活动用，主要是想让这些学生免费打扫卫生的。  
在这样一个干净的地方，桌椅都新得发亮，说出这样的话，真的很像在拍电影，离愁别绪从心头升起，三个男孩都有点动容。  
马尔科最后补了一句：“当然，如果剩下的三位也不合适的话，那么瓦斯乐队就留在这个春天吧。”  
“就选他吧。”阿尼拿起中间的表格：“他刚好会贝斯。”她有尽力维持乐队的理由。贝特霍尔德会无条件支持阿尼的选择。  
“弗洛克福斯特。”莱纳念出纸上的名字：“我的偶像是约瑟菲妮。”  
让听到这句，忍俊不禁：“十个听歌的里面有二十个都喜欢约瑟菲妮。”他其实不太在意如何挑选，这种方式本来就有很大漏洞，矬子里头拔高个，别较真。

最后的相聚时间短暂，此时的孩子们还不懂得人间聚少离多，会埋怨竟没有一顿饭的功夫来好好道别。  
马尔科从书包里拿出五封信：“好啦，我要走了，除了给你们的信之外，还有一封，就拜托你们转交给新成员了。”

路旁又下起花雨，世间的分合聚散时刻发生，明明人与花相似，难道只因有了姓名而不同吗？

生命随青色的草甸生长  
其中淌过我们的梦想  
不去问追逐的方向  
它自会飞向远方  
多少岁月流逝  
人总会看到现实  
勇者不会为悲伤停滞  
前行时莫忘天空的样子

让又读了一遍他写的歌词，总觉得不大满意，音乐是真情的流露，这个他清楚。  
在写这些东西的时候，内心中怀抱着怎样的情感呢？  
少年不识愁滋味。为了凑韵什么都写，感觉合适就放上去怎么可以。他先跟自己坦白。

马尔科的信展在左手边，字迹一笔一划写得很整齐。让在读信时反复看了很久，有一句话他从未听过。  
我们不是在选择道路，而是选择工具，你可以带着歌在人生中冒险，用它催生出智慧，勇气和爱。  
他咂摸出一丝酸溜溜的味道，笑着调侃马尔科，这话和我写的歌词一个熊样。  
灯光下还是这个人，做得同样的事，打眼看上去一模一样，他的成长要在多久之后才会被发现。

我会冲向远方  
一切都将成为翅膀  
世间无数光芒  
随处拯救或消亡

之后的日子又好像回归了正轨，新来的弗洛克非常积极，即便其他人因为种种原因总不能凑齐，但他仍旧会经常与四人约见。让会把歌词带在身上，问问其他人的修改意见，看看能不能和莱纳的曲子合上拍。

“多罗的竞赛？”点开网页侧面的广告，巨人官网多罗专页上明确有竞赛时间，方式和奖励等等的介绍。  
也就是这一个月，比赛分为两组，激战组和人物组，通过在游戏中的战斗进行比拼，得分高者获胜，每组的冠军可以获得奖金万元，前十名也可以获得千元以上奖金，参与者也有可能获得神秘奖励。  
这……让靠在转椅上缓慢转动，这款游戏机刚一发售销量就破了同类产品的记录，世界各地的游戏大神也一定会参与，想参加比赛来回本几乎是不可能的事。  
他拉开抽屉，取出多罗和耳机，不过这种类型的游戏以前从未出现过，几乎无法查找攻略来作弊，追赶进度，未必一定会输给有多年游戏经验的老玩家。  
这一次的选择，要怎么做？  
购买多罗被骗的影响不会因为埋头学习或研究歌词而消失，他打开衣柜，一日三餐，见到同学都会让他想到自己做了什么，这种无法避免的刺激会一直折磨他。  
能够重新站起来的办法不是逃避，而是面对。  
让仔细研究了说明，再次进入多罗。

训练兵的生活繁重，枯燥，毫无人性，极大限度的靠近着现实。后勤行进，马术，格斗术，兵法讲义，技巧术，立体机动，这些正在进行或将要进行的项目带有令士兵们存活的可能。艾伦卖力的把每一项都得尽可能好，为了活着，为了复仇。  
时间过得很慢，能够令他稳扎稳打，把基础夯实。  
时间过得很慢，一周没能见到让了，却感觉想念了几世。  
要是能快一点就好了，进入调查兵团就可以战斗了。  
这些念头跟住在他脑子里一样，训练时缩起来不出声，在吃饭，休息，睡觉的时候又出来遛弯，硬要往他身边凑。  
明天有一场笔试，这消息是临时通知的，因为“巨人不会跟你们约好再见面。”，所以突然袭击也是常有的事。  
艾伦和爱尔敏凑在一起，复习的时候有什么不会的就直接问他。宿舍光线不好，看着书就容易犯困。

头一次来宿舍，让四处乱看，一边看一边嫌弃。  
这是什么年代啊？怎么还睡通铺？被褥会被好多人踩吧？  
就这样慢慢走着看着到了尽头。桌边艾伦半趴着打哈欠，书被捏着一角，内页歪歪的对着桌子。  
让悄悄走到他身后，拍拍艾伦地左肩，之后向右边侧身。  
“我没睡，我……啊啊……我马上就看完了。”他以为是爱尔敏叫他，擦擦眼角的泪水坐直了，又感到左肩被拍了几下。  
“谁啊。”他又转过头，还是没看到人，这下知道是有人恶作剧了，猛地伸手向后方一抓，摸到一段细腰，衣料的材质轻薄柔软，很快透出体温到手心。  
这样还不出声？  
他起身再看，那个没事就在脑子里转悠的人噙着笑站在那里：“你脸上有眼屎。”  
怎么！艾伦忙转过身用手去擦，尴尬得要命，复听到对方的笑声：“骗你的。”让不给他回嘴的机会，拿起桌上的书：“看什么呢？巨人的弱点是后颈……”书的印刷质量比不上现实世界，他把书反扣在桌上。  
“明天要考笔试了，我和爱尔敏在一起复习。”爱尔敏抬起头冲让微笑一下，感觉他们两人的世界自己有些插不上嘴。  
怎么游戏里还要考试？让跟着艾伦坐下，撑着脑袋跟他一起看书。  
“你们考试什么题型啊？”  
“选择，填空，判断，论述……有的科目要计算。”  
“哎，这我熟啊，我跟你说，选择题一般四个选项的数量是相等的，不太确定的时候可以用这招推测，而且蒙的时候找熟悉的蒙，尽量相信第一感觉。填空题很大程度上给多长的空就填几个字的答案，要是你不确定答案的话就这样试，你们书里有黑体字吧？老师都爱出课本上的原话。”让拿书翻找：“对了！书上原图你得记清楚，学校舍不得花钱，每一次考试印出来的图都看不清，鬼似的。判断题好办，一般都是错的，有‘绝对’必错。论述题要把题目拆开，一个字一个字抠，想到相关的全都写上去，能写多少写多少。计算之前先把已知量画出来，不管会不会先疯狂摆公式，记得计算完带单位，单位一个一分呢。”  
艾伦听他说了这么一通都懵了，没人这样跟他讲过题，这些经验都是哪里来的？  
住在外围的孩子们都是普通，贫穷人家，几个能有上学的机会，尤其是在荒地里拔草，后来到这里参军的，更不会有这样丰富的做题经验。  
“好强，你怎么知道这些？”语气听起来是崇拜的，让却不怎么开心的样子。  
我是怎么知道这些的呢？我为什么要知道这些？每一个人都知道，不仅如此，还要疯狂的寻找别人不知道的东西。每一个人都挣扎过，在出题人的意图里反复跌到又爬起。我们被训练成个样子了。  
“让？”明明刚才还滔滔不绝的说呢，现在怎么又沉默了，就在他想要转移话题的时候，让开口道：“因为我没有选择的余地。”  
这的确是实话，不过从他嘴里说出来有种小孩穿大人衣服的感觉，也是唯有小孩子之间能够相互理解的感觉。  
“不说这个了，你快看书，明天考试按照我跟你说的做，必须考好。”惆怅的状态又消失了，这种转变太过跳跃，容不得艾伦细想，让盯着他看书呢。

游戏的节奏很快，指针旋转之后直接进展其他的训练。  
对于艾伦来说，这些时间仍旧是亲身度过，试卷上的题大多都有复习过，不大确定的地方都按让教的方法蒙上了。  
让的经历究竟是怎样的？他的别无选择又是什么？每一个世界都有各自的残酷之处吧。  
夜里躺在床上，他问爱尔敏：“你说这个世界上存在大海，那有没有哪一本书上描写了另一个世界的？”  
提到大海，他总会兴致勃勃，撑着身子靠过来问：“没见过，怎么了艾伦？你听谁说的？”  
“没有人告诉我，是我自己想到的。”艾伦不清楚自己为什么知道让是另一个世界的人，就像知道水可以喝一样自然：“让和我们不在一个世界里。你觉得有可能吗？”  
“下次见到让，我们问问他。”问问在那个世界里，有没有大海。

“考的怎么样？”马上要开始立体机动的训练，第一次见艾伦换上装备，让觉得新鲜，这个游戏公司真的很有创意，用机械让人飞起来。伸手去摸，可是触碰不到。  
艾伦仔细检查装备，“成绩还没出来，我是照你说的写的，一定没问题。”这话不是安慰也不是客气，就是纯粹的信任。  
看着对方真诚的笑容，让突然有些心虚了：“是，我肯定不会坑你的，照我说的做就好。”他移开视线，朝着森林望去，那里静谧幽深，好像可以隐藏住所有秘密。  
“对了让，你的世界里有大海吗？那种巨大的蓝色的盐水湖。”  
他知道现实世界的存在？这怎么会呢？游戏公司不应该会自己推翻自己的世界观才对？现在的让还不能做到滴水不漏，一时间不太能确定先问哪个问题：“有啊，海洋比陆地可要大得多。怎么了？”艾伦还知道什么？  
“真的有啊！那爱尔敏一定开心死了！我想多了解一点你。”他看让的表情有点不自然，又补充道：“是好奇你的生活。果真有另外的世界存在。”  
还好，艾伦并不知道自己的目的。利用艾伦赢得比赛，然后弥补那个错误的开始。

接下来的任务是在模拟真实的场景中击杀巨人，难度和重要性都在五星。玩家通过身体移动和手部动作来帮助角色完成测试。  
经过短暂的练习关卡，让觉得还好，毕竟艾伦也不是个傻子，应该没问题。  
“艾伦，你可给我好好表现啊！”画面中的倒计时归零，让没有得到回复，想着应该是没听到。在林中穿梭别有一番趣味，风声流过耳边，好像他真的能飞起来一样。巨人模型的材质也是木头，不仔细看很容易错过，他飞的高一些，俯视寻找肉色的后颈模型。  
刚开始还担心拿不到分，影响艾伦的基础属性，后来越砍越来劲，喝多了一样上头，都杀疯了，看着左上角计数由白变银，他才真的感觉到多罗是一个游戏。  
要是能录屏就好了。让摆出最帅的姿势挥刀砍下，一条后颈肉变成礼花炸开，提示音与“完美”二字一同出现。这些激励使让更兴奋的去寻找目标。  
“在那里。”前方有两只相邻很近的巨人，只要先一步靠近十五米级的那一只，砍杀后就可以顺利的离开了。  
让在前进的过程中慢慢下落，天色渐晚，靠近目标后他才发现对面飞来另一个训练兵。  
他与十米级的巨人同向，一会儿不管是转向还是绕道我都可以……  
突发情况在竞速的时候最难应对。让已经靠近目标，却不曾想那人急着得分，竟然不打算调整，而是仅改变刀刃的朝向去挥砍。手臂力量太弱，反而将刀片卡断，碎片朝着他刺来。  
指甲盖大小的碎片携着寒光，哪怕迟疑半分艾伦都会受伤。  
“混蛋！”回收绳索的同时喷出气体，以尽可能快的速度躲避，右上角气体含量骤减，看样子是不能再继续任务了。“艾伦！没事吧！”他对着前方喊了一嗓子，对方仍旧没能听见，任务时间也快要到了，返程途中因为气体用尽，不得不徒步返回。  
看着角色两脚落了地，让才卸下力气，方才精神高度集中，现在放松下来才感觉身上出了汗，口也发干。  
“真是好险。”那刀片是冲着眼睛来的，艾伦当时有些慌了，只觉得一股力量带着他猛然冲刺，应该是让救了他。  
眼睛盯着他左看右看还不够，围着艾伦绕了一圈：“你没事吧？那里受伤了吗？”虽然人好端端的站在眼前，但他仍旧不放心，如果艾伦出了什么岔子，想要拿到奖金就更难了。“那个疯子叫什么名字！也没看看是不是伤到人就跑了，谁和他一组真是倒了大霉了。”  
让好像特别在乎我。艾伦看到让额头上的细汗，感觉有那里不对劲。让的关心不同于三笠带给他的那种保护欲，要紧紧看着他，而是站在他身边的陪伴与信任。  
“说话！”让想伸手扇他两下，这家伙怎么不响应？是不是卡了？看什么看啊？  
艾伦抓住那只乱挥的手：“我没事，别担心。”嘴上没说谢谢，只对让微笑一下。他的笑非常生动，让有一瞬间无法将他当作一个npc来看待。  
啊？这家伙乱说什么？“我没有担心你！我是担心分不够！”让把手抽出来，快走几步和他拉远了距离，手上还残存一点温度。  
说起分数，自己无论如何都是可以进调查兵团的，现在的训练则是为了将来能杀掉更多的巨人，为了把能够抓住的东西抓在手中，面对随时会到来的意外，只有不断变得更强。  
让呢？可以变成属于自己的力量吗？  
夕阳的橙红色映在树干上，林中愈加黑暗。已经是晚上了，要快些回去才好。艾伦快跑两步追上让：“我们快回去吧，天黑之后就冷了。”  
偏过头去看艾伦，对方的整个人都像可收集立绘一样，画面上闪出许多小星星来，他听见铃铛叮叮的响声。有道光线引着他向右上角看，那里出现了一个心型槽位，其中已经有一定的计数了，下方写有两个字“灵犀”。  
可能是某种等级的名称吧。让也想过，可能会和艾伦发生一些恋爱剧情，但是，现在就已经开始了吗？这是恋爱吗？  
在纷乱的思绪中，让捕捉到一丝疲倦： “我送你回去。”不知道这里是否会有危险，他还是要看到艾伦回到寝室后才能放心。  
“你要走了吗？有事要忙？”越早问清楚越好，让每一次来都恰好有任务，有许多想要问的话都来不及。  
唠唠叨叨，这有什么好问的：“我要睡觉了。”中学生要长身体，被家里人盯着的中学生更是没有熬夜的机会，原本只是一个对自己的借口，但说出口又好像是真的有些困了。  
“啊。”没想到是一个这样的回答，艾伦又问他：“让，你什么时候回来？”  
远方有同期喊着艾伦的名字来找他了，既然有人，让就不需要过多担心：“明天吧。”如果老妈不回来念叨的话。  
两人相互道别后，让就关闭了多罗，回头看一下表，已经十点四十了。他登上论坛，想看看有没有其他人分享的经验。一个热度最高的帖子就是关于好感度的。他看完了主楼，实在困得睁不开眼，想着明天是周日，还能好好休息一天，不过现在他有任务在身，要先好好盯着艾伦训练，下午再去论坛上看看别人的经验，一定能赢的。  
日落时的天空很快就暗淡下去，最亮的那些星星先冒出来，随后遍布夜空，闪耀着各异的光华。  
“艾伦！”三笠与爱尔敏向他奔来，“你没事吧？”方才让那段话已然替他把情绪发泄出去了，他冲着二人摇头，示意没事。  
夏迪斯教官示意他过去，清点完人数，集合站好队列，着重强调了两点，虽然刀刃是用特殊硬质材料制作的，理论上不会出问题，不过这是在正确使用的前提下，另外也难保一批道具中不会有一两个次品，使用的时候仍然要小心。第二点就是在出现特殊情况的时候先确认同伴安全，这一点在之后的作战中会起到很大作用。  
那个士兵被拎出来批评，对艾伦鞠躬致歉。他摆摆手，这事也算过去了。  
带队至生活区后，夏迪斯教官宣布解散。  
“艾伦，以后的行动还是让我跟着你吧。”三笠感觉很后怕，她无法接受艾伦可能会受到伤害的现实。  
大口吃着面包，艾伦来不及下咽，大幅度地摇头以示拒绝。“三笠，我不是你的弟弟也不是你的儿子。我们一样，都是士兵，再说了，让会帮我训练的。”喝一口汤：“对吧爱尔敏，让很厉害的，那天你也看到了。”  
这话题落到自己这里，爱尔敏觉得有些棘手：“是……”感觉三笠很不开心：“啊！对了艾伦！让的世界里有大海吗？”  
艾伦某些时候的神经真的很粗：“他说有，海比陆地要大。”说到这里，他能回想起让提起大海时那种稀松平常的语气，不过好像又有心事。  
他的沉默在三笠看来十分微妙，她曾与艾伦密不可分，而现在一个来历不明的人在接近艾伦，这很危险。  
爱尔敏果然激动起来：“下一次他来的时候，我要问问他细节。哎，他能来到我们的世界，那我们有没有机会去他的世界呢？”  
我能不能去让的世界？

为了监督艾伦好好训练，让七点就爬起来了。周末的早餐非常简陋，他打了四五个鸡蛋炒好后就着米饭吃掉。  
进入多罗，游戏世界里这几次的时间点似乎与现实总是同步的，训练兵在空地集合，准备进行一对一的武术训练。  
这次让直接传送到了艾伦身边。  
游戏的模式改变了，说明显示他要直接与艾伦格斗。  
这该怎么办？他们的体育课都被各科老师瓜分干净了，他甚至怀疑学校里没有体育老师。让也没有打架的需求，这一项不是以小游戏的形式展开的话，那他没办法帮艾伦练习啊？  
“让！你来了！每次都刚好在训练的时候。”艾伦手里拿着一把小木刀。  
他点点头，环顾四周，见其他角色都准备开始：“那是，我说话算数。”  
昨天看到的帖子分析，玩家如果不上线，角色也会按部就班的进行活动，玩家的意义在于给训练加成，楼主发现好感度的倍数很高，如果想让角色变强，这方面一定要跟上。  
“嗯……我想帮你训练，可是我不会。”让真的有些苦恼：“如果你先教会我，那样会很浪费时间的。但是应该还是咱们一起练最好。”  
这个话说出来就觉得很矛盾，不过让没法太细的解释。  
这么明显的示好，艾伦当然会接受：“怎么会耽误呢，我们一起练就好了。”不论让是谦虚还是真的不擅长都没有关系，他能感觉到经过让的帮助，他有很大进步就够了。  
“这样吧，我们把动作拆分开，分步骤练习就好了。”艾伦把木刀递给让：“你先用刀来刺我。”  
这种练习让不知道是要慢动作还是怎样，眼睛扫一下其他组，感觉似乎是点到即止。他双手持刀，压低身子向艾伦冲去。  
对方眼疾手快，先控制住手腕，用肩膀将他顶起。艾伦原本应该将他摔出去的，顶起来的时候感到他身体很轻，于是刹了车，“不行，这样你会受伤的。”  
没有战斗经验的让根本没有意识到哪里有问题，但术业有专攻，他也不做反驳：“那怎么练？”  
“你别动了，我一步一动，演示一下，你说不定顺便就学会了。”一边说着，艾伦拿着让的胳膊绕在自己脖子上，“你别太使劲，小心一会扭到了。”  
让站在艾伦身后，他的头发有几缕翘起，戳在自己脸上，这时他意识到，他能够触碰到艾伦了。  
“假如有人拿刀勒着你，你先抓住他的手腕。”手腕被紧攥了两下，“然后用屁股顶他。”艾伦腰弯下去，让感觉到这样的话的确可能会站不稳。大概因为这只是演示，所以他的动作比较轻，胯间被蹭到，有点怪怪的。  
“手可千万别松，抱紧了，从他手臂下面钻过去。”让感觉到自己的手臂被反扭着，“然后就着他的手捅他胸口。”  
艾伦整个身子一起发力，将他向一侧推了好几步。“大概就这样。”  
“哦……”刚才的感觉太奇怪了，让这会还晕乎乎的，艾伦没发现，琢磨了一下，又想到了一个不用让动弹的。  
“你过来坐下。”艾伦牵着他的手腕：“假如有人用刀威胁你的时候……”  
缓过神来就更奇怪了！让发现自己跨坐在艾伦胯上，用刀抵在艾伦脖子上。什么时候变成这样的？  
全部重量压在艾伦身上，他觉得的确很轻。  
初中的小男孩还不太长，每天坐着学习，就瘦溜溜的，家长心疼孩子，就天天做好吃的。让的腰和臀瓣上稍微多了点肉，摸上去软软的。  
“你先按住对方的小臂。”小臂被压住，上半身跟着猛地下压，两个人的额头都要撞在一起，“与此同时，勾住对方的脚。”让早已知道不能穿拖鞋了，两人的长靴与棉袜交叉在一起。  
艾伦忽然翻身，那种迅猛的力道不是他的体重能压制住的，再回过神来，自己已经被他压在身下，一条腿挂在他弯曲的膝上。让柔韧性不算很好，这样被压着有些疼。“用胯的的力量把他顶起来，最后就像这样，再打他的下巴，就能逃跑了。”艾伦将讲解补充完整，这种情况下谁还管说什么啊。  
两个人这样缠在一起，就算没看过什么杂志画本也会觉得不对，让听见提示音，心型槽位的数值又上涨了一大截。  
不对！这样太奇怪了！让伸手去推他的肩膀：“我知道了！你快起来！”他很慌张，甚至都忘记了他本身仍旧是跨坐在地板上的姿势，剩下的感受都是画面的变化和神经刺激的结果。

另外两个人也恰好捕捉到了这一幕，艾伦和让在土地上翻滚……  
这只是寻常的训练，他们都学过不是吗？

重新站起身，让脸上的绯红还在，揉着一侧大腿，道：“教我有什么用啊，重要的是你的分数能不能达标。”  
“对，那我们不练这个了。”两个人心照不宣，想让这种旖旎气氛尽快消失。  
两人又练了些拳脚功夫，一锤一锤的反复练习令两人出了些汗，暂且忘掉了奇怪的经历。  
训练的时间过的很快，等到日头晒了，教官把他们放回去吃午饭。  
“让，你别走，我们能不能一起吃饭？”艾伦想留下让，另外爱尔敏他们也有问题想问他。这个问题在让看来，是一种猜测，上一次艾伦已经问到现实世界了，他应该是想要测试一下其他的互动是否能成功。  
让把多罗调整为隐蔽模式，拿着它去厨房：“那就试试吧。”  
翻找了一下冰箱，还剩下些挂面，只能再吃一顿鸡蛋了。  
进入隐蔽模式后，多罗内的世界没有变化，让在现实世界活动的时候，艾伦就能看到不一样的东西了：“让，你在哪里？”  
“在家，做点东西吃。”要不是为了买多罗，根本就不至于这么惨。他将围裙系上，显出腰身，家居服都比较宽松，看不出身材，这样半遮半掩的展示被艾伦捕捉到，没心思再去关注让家里的厨房是什么样子。  
打了鸡蛋下锅翻炒，撒上些盐，葱已经吃完了。闻到很香的味道，艾伦二问：“让，你在做什么？是鸡蛋吗？”  
“嗯，一会下点面。”  
勺子在锅里搅拌，他得空向多罗看了一眼，艾伦他们吃的是面包还有汤。“你就吃这个能吃饱吗？”无心之问，对方答：“凑合吃吧，总有一天能恢复到原来的生活的。”  
让想了一下，也对，打仗的时候，粮食总是紧缺的。  
沥干面汤，他在碗里挤了些番茄酱搅和搅和，勉强当作西红柿鸡蛋面了。  
饭端上桌子，让又重新展开多罗，想着多增加些好感度，后面会更容易些。  
看着碗里色彩鲜艳的面条，艾伦觉得碗里的汤瞬间不香了，“好吃吗？”  
夹一筷子面喂进嘴里，呼噜噜吸了满口，舌尖挽过唇瓣上的浓汁，咀嚼时长型的脸也会微微鼓起，“一样，凑活吃，连根葱都没有。”看着艾伦，复叹口气：“还是快吃吧，吃完了好好训练。”  
这样的回应有些熟悉，如果妈妈还在的话，是不是也会这样督促自己一下？大概不会吧。妈妈，三笠都一样，无时不刻都在担心自己的安危，好像只有在她们划定的界限里才安全，才能让她们放心一样。  
“嗯！”可是让却不同。  
三笠与爱尔敏坐在一旁看了半天，各怀心事，“对了，让，你说在你的世界里有大海？”爱尔敏先开口。  
让不知道他们怎么一个两个都爱问这种问题：“有，要不要下次给你找张照片？”“照片？”没听过这个名词，三人都露出没文化的表情。  
“你们就理解成画吧，真不知道你们这个世界是怎么回事，人能飞上天，但是连海都不知道是什么。”让暂且将他们当作还未开化的ai，午餐时间很短，他们暂且没有相互解除误会的机会。

听让说要去洗锅刷碗，“你先去好好训练，一会我来找你，不许偷懒啊。”这样生活化的聊天内容他已经很久没听到过了，小时候帮家里砍柴之类的时候总会偷懒，开小差，家务活诸如洗碗也总是三笠抢着做……现在物是人非，他的心境无法再回到从前了，看到让，总能令他回想起那个时候。

“要是能帮你刷碗就好了。”艾伦看着夜晚的湖面，细碎的月光飘荡在水中。“哈？那倒好了，你来给我做饭刷碗洗衣服扫地赚钱，我每天就躺着什么也不用做。”让帮着他过滤净水，一听这话乐的直笑。  
“你一个人生活吗？没听你提起过家人。”其实他们什么都没聊过。“老妈老爸这几天都不在家，你多好啊，在军营里没人管，平常想干嘛干嘛，没人唠叨。”装了满满一锅净水，接下来还有几个瓶子。  
“我爸妈都不在了。”   
说这个干嘛，只是林间的风夹着水汽有些寒凉。这可怎么办啊！说不好会降好感度吧！可恶！早知道不说这个了！让不知道该怎样安慰，慌乱之中用手擦掉艾伦袖子上溅到的水珠，“你别哭……”啊，好尴尬！他根本没哭啊！  
林中月色萤火，湖水微波，两人蹲在草间对视，眸中都有明亮的光。“我没事。”  
不，不对。艾伦声音轻软，语调含笑，不是很好吗？好感度一定会加上去吧？可是，为什么会觉得头皮发麻，好像被什么盯着一样。  
“没事就好，我们回营地吧。”他猛地站起来，端起锅先走一步。  
他走这么快做什么？艾伦愣愣地望着让的背影，听见鞋子踏着草地沙沙地响。  
“叮铃叮铃，叮铃叮铃。”别响了别响了，怎么干什么都加好感啊！有毛病！

今天下午的整个任务就是马术以及野外扎营，艾伦所在的小队已经展开睡袋准备睡觉了。让放下锅，准备跟艾伦打个招呼，自己也去睡觉。  
“可是任务还没完成呢，你现在就走吗？”往常都是做完任务再走的，虽说他硬要走也拦不住，但总要尽一尽力。  
“我明天要上学了。”不过既然都是睡觉，挂机也可以吧？他还记得玩家亲自做任务会有更多加成的事，又想到之前也有剧情自动跳过的时候，有点不放心，嘱咐道：“好吧，那我先去洗澡，一会就睡这儿，晚上有什么突然情况记得叫我啊，你别一个人上。”  
从衣柜里拿出干净睡衣，背着人把内裤包在最里面，回头跟艾伦确认一下，看他点了头才抱着衣服下楼洗澡。

艾伦钻进睡袋里，脑袋乱乱地想，让要睡哪里呢？应该会像今天那样睡在他自己的床上？这样想着，眼前就出现了白色的天花板。  
哎？这里是？艾伦坐起身来，环视一下，这里或许是让的房间。靠墙摆着一张单人床，浅蓝色大方格的花纹，打眼看上去就觉得非常柔软，床头贴着什么东西，乱乱的，却很有生活气息，转头看见窗户，墨绿色水纹窗帘紧闭着，窗边有一个黑色书架，书摆的满满的，前面空出来的地方还放着一些小东西，艾伦认不出小汽车，只当是装饰摆件，书桌没什么看头，电脑他也不认得，复躺下静静等让回来。

头发吹得九成干，素净的睡衣纽扣规规矩矩地扣好，再回到房间就看见艾伦窝在睡袋里，像一只大青虫。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”反手关上门，就靠在门口笑了半天，艾伦不解地用那双大眼看他，越看越好笑了。  
“你笑什么？”艾伦将手臂从睡袋里伸出来想要撑起身子，让觉得那是大青虫变成小海豹，笑得扑到在床上，两腿乱踢。  
笑了一会儿，不见艾伦的反应，就觉得没意思了，顺顺气，又起来关灯。下床从艾伦身边走过的时候，身上沐浴露的苹果味散开。  
“好香。”或许是香水？兵团里什么人都有，偶尔也能闻见香味，还没开口，屋子就黑了。“那当然了，你不洗澡，身上当然难闻。”让摸黑上床，还不忘调侃他一句，说完又开始笑。  
明明两人年纪相仿，让却能这样天真。艾伦躺下，眼前不是树叶，而是白色的天花板。听着让的笑声，他自己也勾起嘴角。  
“叮铃叮铃”。  
让禁了声，翻身面对墙面紧闭眼睛。

春季天气渐渐回暖，连夜里也会燥热，让蹬了一脚，露出上半身，感觉自己被抱住，额头靠在一起，肌肉酸软没有力气，“你是谁？”声音很轻，自己也只能听到一些气息，双腿间有什么东西在顶，紧密的贴合，磨磨蹭蹭。对方没有多做什么，也没有停下，这种感觉一直持续了很久。  
闹钟打断了这寡淡又刺激的梦境，让睁开眼，感觉下身凉丝丝湿乎乎的。  
“哎？”翻身坐起，拉开裤子看一看，果然有什么东西把内裤弄湿了。要是尿也太小气了吧？这怎么回事？刚刚醒来还有点蒙，他伸手去摸，也没摸出什么门道来。  
艾伦坐地下看了半天了。他门野外扎营是要轮流站岗的，听见闹钟的响动才切换视角过来看一眼。  
让不会不知道吧？  
“呃……”听见声音，他一回头，艾伦正往他床边走。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！什么！他还在这里！被看到了吗！脑袋里嗡嗡响。他想要装作镇定，但捂得住脸颊也捂不住耳朵，“你……你。”你看到什么了？  
这话根本就不能问！好麻烦啊！这家伙怎么还一直往这里看！  
他好像真的不知道，“是内裤湿了吗？没关系的……”  
“你怎么随便乱看啊！”拽起枕头就砸过去，当然砸了个空，艾伦根本无法与物品交互，“怎么没关系！你当然没关系啦！”你又不是人。  
艾伦的表情微微苦恼，为什么让这么大反应？“没人告诉你吗？真的没关系，大家都这样的，‘梦遗’罢了，把内裤洗干净换一条就是了。”  
看他的样子很真诚，没有笑话自己的意思，让的情绪才稍微缓和下来。“没事就好。”感觉更丢人了，艾伦一定觉得自己在大惊小怪，“……谢谢。”  
“叮铃……”叮什么铃！神经病！让瞪着好感槽，画面种弹出新的对话框，他看到后立刻把提示音关闭了。  
让跳下床去换衣服，打开衣柜，回过头：“你转过去！”艾伦刚想说些什么，“噔噔”，画面显示一行字：多罗电量不足，请充电。  
“啊没电了我先充电啊再见！”一个箭步冲出去关闭多罗，他松了一口气，将多罗放在基座上，复收拾东西去上学了。

艾伦听不清让说的什么，他一瞬间就回到自己的世界里，无法再进行视角切换了。也到了拔营的时间，他跟着同期一起整理物品，准备返程。

“这个考点一定要背过，十分的大题一定给我记清楚了……”在多罗里的时间好像过的很慢，其实时间并没有分别，让知道他应该打起精神来听课的。  
可是……“你怎么知道这些？”笔尖点在练习册上。  
我知道这些做什么呢？这一问，不再伴随着异世界npc的好奇，而是一个自认清醒的少年在检视自己长久以来不曾直视的观念。  
每一天都很匆忙，那些不是为了父母而是为了自己，那些现状就是这样不接受又能怎样的话所有人都听了很多遍，我自己还会用它来说别人，有时候认真，有时候调侃。改变不了，就不能想想，不能问一问吗？为什么有些事情我似乎天生就知道要偷偷摸摸地做？那些避而不谈的东西，那些会让人觉得羞耻的东西，那些被藏起来的东西，是经历了什么才会见不得人呢？  
为什么设定在古老时代的角色都知道的事情，我却一无所知呢？之前还笑话人家土……想到今早那个家伙一脸正经的模样，他把头埋进手臂里。  
“让基尔希斯坦！”讲桌被敲得梆梆响，第一排的同学偷偷吹气，不想被粉笔灰扑到。“过几天就期中考试了还上课睡觉！我讲这么重要的知识点，还不听！”  
他起立，两手点在桌前，心想就听他骂完吧，开小差与睡觉没区别。  
一个班里总有爱搞怪的，角落里有个声音：“咦——让脸红了！我知道了老师！他早恋，是不是喜欢茱莉亚，还是奥罗拉！”“小辫儿！”另一个声音冒出来，听了这话班里一起笑着起哄，留长发的那个小男孩把头低下去。  
“别笑了！老师都生气了！”班长也拍拍桌子，节奏都跟老师差不多。  
让黑了脸，身侧的拳头握紧了，眼睛依旧盯着桌面，这种时候不能轻举妄动。还有，为什么被当作禁忌的事情拿来调侃就最能引起共鸣？  
“笑吧，今天这课也别上了，你们就笑到下课，我陪着你们笑。”这话像是祖传的，每个老师都会说，说的时候还要摆出一副不在乎的样子：“今天，所有人，把练习册上从开学到现在所有的错题抄十遍。”眼神扫过教室里的学生：“我知道你们作业有不好好写的，有抄的，有看答案的。”  
每个人脑中的声音都严严实实的被封锁起来。  
“课本也抄十遍。”  
每一张平静的脸背后都有一颗努力控制没有骂人的心。

“喂！马脸！你上课睡什么觉啊，搞得现在所有人都要抄书了！”那人嗷嗷乱叫，晃荡过来找事。这家伙好像写过作业似的。  
想来他大概是疯了，比自己矮半个头，仗着肚子上肉多，眼睛就长到后脑勺去了，“我的脸的确很多人在意，倒是你，满脸褶子擦胭脂，真难为了。”  
他可不是从前的让了。  
那人听不懂让说的什么意思，只觉得在骂他，更生气了：“你妈的！”  
要的就是他怒火攻心。让抓住他挥来的手腕，一掌按弯拳头，没使多大劲儿，那人呜嗷喊叫得好像手断了一样。  
心里琢磨着要不要踢一脚，感觉腿伸得开，长腿扫过去，小腿面儿撞击到那人腰侧。趁着对方重心偏移，两手扭转他的手臂。  
此时让站在那人身后，他将那人绊倒在地，算是大获全胜。  
“你可别哭着告老师啊。”居高临下地看他憋得满脸通红，右臂无法抑制地颤抖。让觉得自己出尽风头。好帅啊！  
放松下来之后，感觉手有些刺痛，仔细看去，有道小伤口。心里暗骂那人有病，破烂手表戴在右手上算怎么回事。  
萨沙科尼两个人呆愣愣地看完全程，跑过来乱叫：“好帅啊让！”“教教我吧！”“你跟谁学的？”之后又师父师父地乱喊。  
艾伦……  
“嗐，这有什么。”甩两下刘海，被这两个家伙崇拜没什么好开心的，他微微扬起下巴：“你不是也有吗？萨沙，你那个角色没有和你一起训练？”  
“啊？原来是多罗吗？”她嘴角耷拉下来：“完全不行啊！好感度一直在波动，根本没超过中线，虽然他很强，但是这样没办法打比赛吧……会一直很菜。大人就是很讨厌！一直唠唠叨叨的！”萨沙捂着脑袋哇哇乱哭。  
好感度不是随便就能加上吗？让转过头看科尼。对方憨憨地笑萨沙，道：“激战版的话，我主要用隐蔽模式在打，他们说这样操作比较容易升级。我也没被教过怎么打架。但是你这么厉害了，一定可以拿到奖金的！”  
“不对！让！你在转移话题！”萨沙脑子突然转过弯来，揪着让的衣服摇晃：“快教我们啦！我们可是因为你要抄书！”  
弗洛克在门外叫他，他刚好脱了身。课间就这样闹腾得过去了，等到放学，让收拾好书包，去活动室集合。

“今天我看到消息，咱们市是‘第一届青少年音乐人才培养计划’简称青音计划的其中一个赛区，一周之后的那个周末举办海选赛，个人选手就不说了。你们也都知道，咱们这个年龄段的乐队没几个，我们不论如何是要跟‘恶魔’比的。”莱纳将传单和报名表放在桌上，“你们有什么看法。”  
“按照校历，这周三咱们年级开始期中考试，你们都没问题？”让先开口，他是没什么问题的，主要看其他人。  
弗洛克拿着传单看起来：“我觉得没关系！我们一起去比赛，不是很好吗？”满怀期待的加入瓦斯，人总是不齐，现在好不容易有一个团队行动的机会，他绝对不想放弃。  
阿尼微不可察地叹口气：“我同意。”贝特霍尔德跟着点头。  
“那好，接下来就要定内容了。”莱纳停顿一下：“我们用原创作品吧？”他的想法是，翻唱或许可以配合得很好，却没有新意，如果和恶魔乐队竞技的话，胜算不大。他对自己写的曲子很有信心。  
“莱纳……你写出歌了？什么时候的事儿？”这几天一直忙着训练艾伦，写歌词的事情又搁置了，这段时间也没跟大家见几面。  
弗洛克最近和莱纳相处比较多，或者说，也和莱纳呆在一起最舒服，“不是，莱纳想的是用你的词。对了，你的词写的怎么样了？”  
嘶……“那种词拿去比赛还是算了吧，越看水平越次。”他根本没再动笔了！  
“不要推脱了，再说，我们也有参与修改，我觉得没问题。”阿尼只想把内容快点定下来。  
让心里盘算着，最近要考试，还有多罗的竞赛，青音这事儿赢不赢影响都不算太大，歌词今天回去抽空写一写，也不耽误什么，“也好，那我明天把本子带来，考完了试就开始练？”  
“啊？那样会不会太晚了？我们明天就练吧？”弗洛克太过激动，压根不想管期中考试了。  
后来莱纳提议投票决定，让，阿尼和贝特霍尔德三票获胜。

到了家门口，让拿出钥匙开门。  
“怎么又回来这么晚啊？”妈妈突然打开门，把他吓得一哆嗦，“老妈你回来了。”  
妈妈复转过身去热菜，“我当然要回来啊，这是我家。”这话把让噎得不知如何回复，“我走了这么长时间，也没见你给我打个电话，小没良心的，都不知道心疼人。”  
被这样一数落，让的心情哪儿还好得起来，“你不是也没给我打电话吗？为什么你可以我不可以！”  
妈妈把碗重重按下，气的脸颊上的肉都有些发抖：“自己吃吧！”摔下围裙回自己房间生闷气去了。  
他也没什么心情，巴拉两口饭，也回房间了。

房间里的窗帘还拉着，屋里黑乎乎的。那种空旷的感觉又袭上心头，最近他总跟艾伦在一起，好像他们是很久的朋友了，其实买回多罗也不过一周而已，有谁能够真的了解他吗？  
从前的同学慢慢疏远了，有的人连名字都不记得了，班上玩的还不错的萨沙科尼每天傻乐，乐队里马尔科走了，弗洛克不熟，贝特霍尔德是个闷葫芦，阿尼虽然没漏下过一场活动，却让人觉得那种积极并不发自真心，莱纳对谁都亲切，一副好大哥的形象，有些太过了。  
哎……  
他趴在门上听，外面没有动静，想着老妈大概不会找事了，这才放心启动多罗。

来到树林边，天色还早，这次没有与现实同步。让四处看看，斜上方飞过许多训练兵。  
艾伦在训练吗？  
他再向前走了两步，听见隐忍的啜泣声。  
一个人跪爬在地上，衣服沾满了灰和杂草，看起来无比狼狈。鼻息声忽然变长，他咬着唇发出呜呜地哭声。  
是艾伦吗？  
让蹲在他身边，一根一根地摘下艾伦身上的草。不知道他那里有伤，拍坏了就麻烦了。  
感觉到另一个人的气息，他抬手拭泪，瞥见让的脸。  
启动多罗之前的瞬间，他产生了和艾伦倾诉的愿望，没想到艾伦比他还要惨。  
“能站起来吗？有没有那里受伤了？”他挪动脚步，蹲在艾伦正对面。对方水润微红的眼睛看过来，“让……”艾伦唤得这一声，好像把他的名字都浸水里去了。  
“哎……”让又挪回原位，巴拉着艾伦的肩膀往回拽，“站不起来就坐会儿吧。”  
艾伦那种摸爬滚打铸成的健壮身躯是新时代做题家比不了的，揪着衣服拉了半天，把自己向前拽了一段儿，要真的坐在那里，现在屁股上一定都是草。  
两个人并肩坐在草地上，让觉得新鲜，艾伦觉得怀念。  
“我该怎么办，我没办法像他们一样完美的控制立体机动。”尖尖的下巴撑在手臂上，睫羽间仍挂着泪珠。  
要是在之前看见这一幕，让一定会说“不愧是异世界，老牛家的牛顿看了都直呼精彩”，而现在他放轻语气，安慰道：“我们之前不是配合得很好吗？”  
艾伦扭过头来与他对视，“可是，我自己做不到啊，我会这样死……”  
“为什么要自己做？”看着让那疑惑的表情，艾伦愣住，听见他说：“不是我帮你吗？”  
可是，以后……“你的意思是，以后你都会和我一起吗？”吸了两下鼻子，让觉得他呆愣的样子有点傻。  
“那当然了，我们必须要一起战斗啊。”这句话脱口而出，让也愣住了。我和艾伦一起战斗？这话有点奇怪，但并不讨厌。  
方才那些紧紧缠绕而来的压抑痛苦，恐惧回忆被解开。  
眼睛向下看去，自己大腿的皮带也被解开。  
哎？  
“你这是干什么的。”掰开看一下，是和那个金属盒子连在一起的，“好认真啊做的，这个都考虑到了……”小声念叨着，复抬头看过来：“勒不勒啊？绑大腿上磨磨蹭蹭的多难受。”  
让问他的时候，嘴唇用力闭着，一副憋笑的模样，是在故意逗他呢。用手背把眼泪抹干净，跟着笑出来。  
“脏死了，你看你手上全是灰，脸都蹭黑了。”伸手去给他擦，又把灰抹得更均匀了。  
两人笑作一团。  
希干希纳区的草坪好像要更柔软，他曾在晴空下飞奔，不需要什么目的，眼前所见的一石一树都可以被认定为终点。那时的日子浓稠，每分每秒都能随手捡起，打进河里看水漂。后来，生活被烟尘火光冲散，终于有某处能令他决意前往，却遗憾用生命做了代价。

地板硬邦邦的硌人，让坐不住了，站起来抖抖腿：“走，我们去训练了。”  
让把手伸向艾伦，此时日光斜落在他身上，面容的阴影恰到好处，勾勾手指：“快点！”  
艾伦的视线落在让的手掌中，一道红痕分外明显。  
“你受伤了？”艾伦自己站起来，双手在大腿外侧蹭蹭拍拍。  
看着他的手臂抬起又落下，让伸手去抓，把两人的手并着放在一起：“受伤了。打架打的。”一只手多处擦伤，伤口仍沾着泥土，另一只手心有一道划痕。  
让不太确定自己是因为不会有真的细菌存在，还是因为不想使艾伦觉得自己嫌他脏所以才这样做。  
“打架？”看他除了这条伤口之外，其他地方都好好的，“是用我教你的技巧打赢了吗？”  
艾伦似乎很开心，他就接着捧两句：“那当然了！当时有五十个人把我团团围住，我一拳就打到了一排人。”  
“你逗我玩啊。”艾伦不知哪句真哪句假，心中略微失落，脸又拉下来。“反应过来了？其实就一个，那家伙不会打架，所以我就把他唬住了，咱们才练了多久，哪儿能真和人打架去，那也太没谱了。”  
听着让说的轻松，想来真实情况要更复杂：“他为什么要打你？”虽然没有意识到，但艾伦偏着心呢。  
话头终于是落到这里了，就像人生当中的问题一样，想躲不想躲不重要，反正它该怎么着就会怎么着。  
今天或许是不能和艾伦训练了，他拉着艾伦回到自己房间里。两个人坐在床边。  
看着让弯着后背，整个人陷在床里的模样，他又朝让坐的近了些。令让如此苦恼的，究竟是什么事呢？  
“他上课的时候，说我早恋。”这个词，这些词都粘嘴，死死抓着牙齿不挪窝儿，好像被说出来就是天大的事儿一样。  
艾伦以为让会继续说下去的，等了半晌没动静，又问，“什么是早恋？”，两个人都觉得新鲜，让抬起头，四目相对，神色别无二致。  
“就是……就是……”这到底要怎么定义才好呢？“嗯……就当是小孩……喜欢别人……爱……别人。”手指不自然地搅在一起。  
艾伦明明不是人，可他还是会担心，这种事情说给他听，是不是没问题。  
“这和他打你有什么关系？你爱谁啊？”心里感觉不舒服，着急要问清楚，这语气却令让惴惴，“我没有。”他否认了。  
可是我也许有，我第一次看到三笠的时候，那是吗？不是吗？  
“哦，他造你的谣。没关系啊，你打败了他，他下次就不敢再乱说了。”艾伦说的很轻松，看来他真的不懂。  
让要换一个问法，“你的世界有什么不允许做的事吗？”  
“出墙。”艾伦不假思索，“除了调查兵团之外，没有人能到墙外去，也没有人想到墙外去。”  
“如果出去了，会怎样？”  
“被巨人吃掉。”说到这里，他又看见了那一幕。每当这时，艾伦会热血沸腾，整个人充满战意。  
就是那些要杀的怪啊……“我们的世界里，早恋也不允许。”又说了一次这个词，不过稍微顺畅些了。  
“啊？”艾伦的表情像活人听说世界上有巨人一样，“那会被杀掉吗？”  
“不要总是说杀啊死啊的。”让感觉两个人的脑回路完全不能相遇。“是会被骂，会被指指点点，被惩罚。”  
这不就是那些白痴对调查兵团做的事吗？“那是他们的错啊，为什么不可以爱别人啊？他们算什么东西？只不过是没有思考能力的猪狗罢了。”认识艾伦以来，还没见过他这样激动，可情绪不重要，让从没听过有人这样评价家长老师的。  
“他们大概是因为这样会耽误学习吧。”这种理由完全站不住脚吧……“还有的，我也不知道怎样解释，就像躲瘟一样。”  
让好像真的被这种莫名其妙的事情困扰，果然愚昧的家伙那里都是，没什么分别，“这和学习到底有什么关系？”艾伦反倒想要让给他一个解释，“让，你不要管他们，他们只是因为胆怯，因为弱小罢了！他们自己没有能力应付，也不肯让别人去做，蒙着脑袋以为自己会永远安稳，实际上在看不见的时候，就会有人直接砍断他们的脖子！”  
天底下大概也只有艾伦会把爱说的这么血腥。  
脑子转一转，让觉得这些比喻义说的似乎有几分道理，“所以，你觉得我们也可以有爱吗？”  
因为还不能完全摆脱那些羞耻的枷锁，他说话的声音很轻，磕磕绊绊。艾伦看着他说话与倾听时认真的神情，暂时放过心头热血，令他们流往别处。  
艾伦直来直往惯了，没那么多弯弯绕绕，“可以啊。我喜欢你，虽然不知道算不算爱，但是试一下就知道了。你觉得怎么样？”  
什么时候？让还从没见过身边有谁这样直白。看向好感度，栏位的颜色原来还是粉红的，现在变成桃红色了。  
没有人说过喜欢他这种话。这类词通常是出现在调侃，挖苦别人的时候。他曾以为这是阴暗，见不得光的事。艾伦却轻松地说没什么大不了。  
从地窖里爬出来的时候，光芒一定是刺眼的。  
因为这样，好感度就会变得更高，所以……他哆哆嗦嗦掀开了地窖的门。  
艾伦看到让点点头，笑容瞬间绽开，倾身将让抱了满怀，“我可以抱你吗，让？”  
明明都已经抱了……  
让知道说完喜欢之后的拥抱是不一样的，不是小时候妈妈进门时冲过去的抱抱，不是伙伴之间的勾肩搭背。  
艾伦不是人，他没有抱着任何人，可是心脏在雀跃，真的有力量在传递，情感……情感好像是一样的，不恶心，不肮脏，好像是一样的。  
轻轻抬起手臂，搭在艾伦的背后。  
“你怎么没反应。”艾伦自己创造的气氛又被他自己破坏了，他松开手臂去看让，对方把头偏过去，面色通红，嘴唇动一动，然而一句话也不回答。  
“你为什么一直这么羞涩啊？难道是还在在意……”  
“闭嘴，我可不像你那样没心没肺的！”  
“艾伦耶格尔！”正在吵架的时候听到飘渺的呼喊声，两人都没再吱声，证明这不是幻听。  
糟糕，忘了训练的事情了！

再次回到多罗，听见立体机动行过林间的声音。  
这是真的非常尴尬，艾伦大喊：“我在这里！”  
“艾伦！”三笠闻声而动，看着她的身影迅速缩成一点，爱尔敏还不知道怎么回事：“等等我！”明明距离很远，她却是第一个赶到艾伦身边的人。  
“艾伦，你去……你受伤了？”晚些赶来的爱尔敏气都快喘不上来了，她跟没事人一样，走近两步，发现他脸上黑乎乎的。眼睛瞥见有什么动静，一瞧，两个人牵着手较劲呢。  
这个笨蛋，放开啊，还有别人在看呢，怎么这么不害臊啊。一滴冷汗冒出来，眼睛斜睨着瞪过去，手底下使劲用力挣脱。  
艾伦捏他跟捏小鸡仔儿一样。方才没多想，顺手就拉着让回来了，本来没什么的，想到他总是捉弄自己，这次偏不令他如愿，就不放手。  
三笠看到了……曾经心里的挣扎又被翻出来，除去犯禁的惶恐，还有犹疑。在看到三笠的时候，他仍然觉得很好，没有因为艾伦的表白而改变。  
心脏咚咚乱跳，我在欺骗艾伦吗？  
眼睛盯着草地，却没看到绿草乱摆，他就那样僵住。  
“艾伦？”三笠一时间无法接受，凭空冒出来的人，为什么和艾伦牵着手？让的脸红充分的证明了她不愿面对的结果。  
艾伦感觉让不动了，也不看自己了，猜他或许是恼了，松开手道：“我和让现在是情侣了。但是别太在意，他脸皮薄。”他的意思是别总盯着让看了。  
“啊！我们还是先去跟班长说吧。艾伦你这半天去哪里了。”爱尔敏知道三笠的心意，但现在不是说这个的时候。

最后艾伦被罚不许吃晚饭，还要绕着操场跑圈，一直跑到没劲儿为止。  
“艾伦不会偷懒的。”三笠非常肯定，虽然艾伦很弱，却从没有停下脚步。她盯着让，希望让能给一个解释。  
让的确来路不明，虽然艾伦亲口说了做梦这种话，但是不能打消爱尔敏的疑虑。  
因为马上要开始跑圈了，他害怕让又调皮，把自己丢人的事情告诉三笠，“和让没关系，是我摔倒了，扭到腰，才让他帮我按摩一下的。”说完还跟让使了一个眼色。“好了，我去跑步了，你们快去吃饭吧。”  
“对，我们先去吃饭，然后带面包回来给艾伦。”爱尔敏对三笠说，他也很想令让跟他们一起，而让也同样会顾及艾伦没饭吃的问题：“对，你们先吃饭，我在外面陪他。”  
爱尔敏还要开口，眼前的让又像很久之前那样瞬间消失了。

食堂里唯有这个角落气氛凝重。  
“三笠，虽然这一次艾伦确实被罚跑，但未必是让导致的，更何况，让确实有帮艾伦提高能力。”这么久以来，几乎每次训练艾伦都和让在一起，他的进步大家都有目共睹。三笠也清楚，心里觉得，或许是自己一直想要保护他，所以忽略了艾伦想要被认同的心情。  
爱尔敏思索：“但是，你一定也发现了吧？让总是来无影去无踪的，上一次我们一起吃饭的时候，他说他在家里，这是怎么回事？”对于可能带来危险的事，三笠总是警惕的，“等到晚上，你一定要跟艾伦说这些才行。”

拿上写歌词的本子，让终于还是回到了多罗，事已至此，没有半途而废的道理。  
夕阳又将房屋的影子拉长，环顾山石木屋，森林飞鸟，声音在此刻沉淀，变为宁静。  
他找了一块没遮挡的地方坐下来，准备补齐后面的内容。  
我与世界谁更不能理解  
坚强软弱都面对着离别  
梦想如若会与现实追尾  
此生何必在人潮中进退  
自由的追随（幸会）  
生死不畏（临危）  
摆脱视线的尖锐（无罪）  
哪管背后人声鼎沸（实至名归）  
生命随青色的草甸生长  
其中淌过我们的梦想  
它流去的方向  
终会归于我伫立的土壤

这样写着改着，他还记得曲调，试着哼唱出来。  
“让，你在唱歌吗？”艾伦呼哧带喘的摇过来，之前见他一直在写什么东西，现在正拿笔敲着本子打节拍。  
“嗯，我写的。”他仰起脸，那种极有成就感的笑容特别有感染力。  
艾伦放慢了步伐，这样能与他多说两句：“那你大声点，我跑远了，就听不见了。”回头，看见让拍拍屁股站起来。  
“咳咳。”他握紧了笔当作麦克风，清清嗓子代表起范儿了：“生命随青色的草甸生长，其中淌过我们的梦想，不去问追逐的方向，它自会飞向远方……”  
让的声音很有穿透力，他独特的唱腔将情感注入进歌曲中。黑夜盖过橙色的光晕，纯粹的夜色是他专属的布景，没有灯光和音响，全凭着山谷空旷，使天籁在此地回荡。  
食堂里的两人闻声而来。  
“我会冲向远方，一切都将成为翅膀，世间无数光芒，随处拯救或消亡……”  
之前艾伦觉得让有些瘦弱，抱在怀里也干巴巴的，没想到他的歌是这样充满力量。艾伦尽力控制住呼吸，想要让入耳的歌曲更加纯美。  
听着这样的声音，他理应能凭空多出不少力气，但他不愿跑了，最后靠近让的时候扑进他怀里。  
“哎哎哎！一身臭汗！”让一手把本子举高，另一只手按在艾伦胸前使劲推拒，“不要蹭！”热乎乎的汗水蹭在他身上，掌心明显感觉得到他猛烈的呼吸，“你唱的真好听。”气息扑在耳边，痒得他打了一个哆嗦。

“所以，这就是他们不让你喜欢别人的原因？”花前月下没有花也没有月，两个人横躺在床上，枕着胳膊聊天。  
“差不多吧。”让听了艾伦讲述他的经历，他和三笠，爱尔敏的关系，心里觉得有点羡慕，“我老妈总要围着我，心情好的时候亲热得很，一有不顺心的事儿，就开始数落我的不是。”  
艾伦翻身侧躺过来：“别人总有理由要求你，控制你，但你不应该因为别人而感到痛苦。”让和他面对面。  
“既然他们觉得学习那么重要，为什么让你组乐队？”  
“重要的东西太多了，学习重要是因为能赚钱，乐队嘛，做好了也能挣钱，更重要的是有面子。”让想着初代瓦斯成员身上的光环，“年少成名，谁不羡慕呢？”  
妈妈不让他去调查兵团，是为了安全，为了活命，在让的世界，没有危险，所以想让孩子有个好出路，天下母亲的心都一样，“你喜欢就好。我也一定要去调查兵团的。”  
“没问题，有我在，你要上太阳我都能帮你上去。”让挑一下眉，原是为了耍帅的，却引来一只饿狼。  
艾伦伸着胳膊过去把让锁在怀里，“为什么我总想抱你。”  
“你不要一直说这种奇怪的话，你不害臊吗？”  
“这有什么好害臊的？不知道就问啊。”  
这是什么道理？还有你根本没有再问！  
两人一个面无表情，一个五官皱在一起，相望无言。  
“别这么丧气，笑一笑。”艾伦伸手去把他嘴角向上拉，“哎？你的脸好滑啊。”指尖下的皮肤忽然发烫。  
和艾伦风吹日晒的不一样，他多会享受啊！为了保护这瓦斯乐队的门面，每天清洁护肤一套流程走下来，这脸养得可金贵了！  
那话说的太轻薄，“你！走开！”上去抓艾伦的手。仔细感觉起来，艾伦的皮肤也并不粗糙。  
因为角色要好看嘛……  
“你笑起来好看。”训练兵团的同期中，许多人不了解巨人的恐怖，每天嘻嘻哈哈得不当一回事，他看着闹心。让是不一样的，他本不用面临威胁的。  
没有人不喜欢被夸赞，听着艾伦一本正经的嘴甜，他笑开，“那当然了，我站在台上，多少粉丝喜欢我啊。”其实并没有。  
“真的？！”艾伦撑起身子，眼神里有种自家孩子出息了的意思：“好羡慕啊！”  
让刚想说不是所有人都能在舞台上游刃有余，只听：“我也想看让的表演。”

仍旧是趁着老师复习的时间写完作业，边吃午饭边改歌词，为了多和艾伦呆一会儿。  
刚刚确认关系的小情侣就是蜜里调油的时候，即便没什么游戏性，让也觉得无所谓。  
站在城墙上四处乱看，琢磨着什么人能建出这么高的墙来。墙外偶尔看得见几个不穿衣服的巨人在溜达，心里觉得恶心，倒也不至于把自己的公司形象类比成这种东西吧？墙内一片安静祥和，倒是和现实世界差别不大。  
训练兵们被指派来这里清理固定炮，大家聊聊闲天，比平常训练要轻松得多。  
“终于要毕业了，让，你看外面，那就是我们今后要去的地方。”艾伦指遥指着地平线，意气风发，所有热血游戏主角都会这样鼓舞人心，带动气氛，不过多罗里没有背景音乐。  
让应下，巨人不过是一个工具罢了，他们的敌人是活人。  
面前突然出现一张大脸，带着灼热的蒸汽。“这什么啊，也太恶心了吧！”让忍不住骂出来，要不是方才闪躲及时，或许就被这玩意儿吓死了。  
之前在官网上看到的画稿还没有这么恶心，游戏中的巨人和人物角色一样逼真，那张大脸上的肌肉纤维都根根分明，牙齿牙龈皆暴露在外部，小眼睛眯缝着不知道看什么呢。

又出现了……那个巨人，就是因为它，妈妈才被吃掉的……那种激烈的情绪从来没有消失过，此时又嗡地一下冲上心头。  
“艾伦！艾伦！”让摇晃着艾伦的身体，“快！我们现在杀掉它！”，这可是千载难逢的好机会，这么大一头，一定能获得超高经验值，说不定还能有什么神级装备掉落呢，“替妈妈报仇！”  
让似乎完全没有恐惧，他眼眸中亮晶晶地满是兴奋。  
这完全不是一个第一次近距离接触巨人的人应该有的反应。  
让比他更勇敢。  
艾伦甚至忽略了让身上的装束已经变成军装。  
超大型巨人没有留给他们太多时间，长长的手臂扬起，带着气流挥来。  
“小心！”“快躲开！”  
两人默契地以城墙为掩体躲避，身体紧挨着墙体，因为穿着立体机动的关系，他们不能距离太近，头顶上爆炸声震得钢索微微颤动，碎石滚滚落下，待到头顶稍微平静些，两人眼神交换，一齐出动。  
之前一直都是配合艾伦行动，头一回自己驾驶立体机动，他越过城墙，看着这个大块头虽然看着唬人，实际上动作缓慢，艾伦应该不会有事，起码第一关得让人过得去。  
艾伦还记得让陪他练习时提到的要领，轻巧地攀上超大型巨人的右臂。肌肉的组织并不平整，时软时硬，他沉下心来控制身体的平衡，朝着它的肩膀冲刺。  
这个巨人的长相与其他巨人大不一样，头颅缓慢地转动过来，它的眼睛，是有眼神的！  
看着怪被艾伦吸引住了，让纵身飞向它的后颈。  
巨人的弱点就在这里，他觉得自己砍得不是巨人，砍的是经验值，是装备，是他的奖金，“去死吧！”这么帅的高光时刻，一定要念出炫酷的台词才行！

炙热的蒸汽瞬间喷射出来，没有死角，两人的发型都被吹成大背头。让觉得这种时候舍不得孩子套不着狼，大不了掉点血也得把boss先砍了再说。  
蒸汽液化会变成小水珠。让绝对不想在这时候回忆起什么知识点，“在这里就不要搞什么物理还原了啊！”眯起眼睛仍旧看不见目标，挥刀而去，砍了个空。

艾伦因为站在超大型巨人身上，失去了支撑，整个人向下坠去，“让！你得手了？”钢索弹出，勾住墙壁，他歪着身体，眼前浓雾弥漫，看不见让在哪里。  
“那家伙不见了！”微微看见一点人影，让移动过去，有些泄气，到手的奖励没有了。

墙壁下方有两个大大的脚印，城门已经被破坏，五年前的场景再次重现了，不过，这一次他是士兵，这一次他不是一个人面对了。  
回头看去，街上人群四散奔逃，慌不择路。铜钟警报声声，催命似的向人流压去。

让没有看到任务提示，暂且把这当作是过场动画。看着背后绣花的士兵跑来通知任务，记忆里艾伦说那个是驻屯兵团的人，训练兵等级低些，让学着艾伦的样子跟他敬礼。

所有训练兵赶往备战间，人挤着人填充瓦斯与刀片。  
“艾伦，这个怎么弄啊？”三笠寻摸半天才找过来，看着艾伦帮让弄钢瓶，这种知识都欠缺的人，真的可以上战场吗？  
“怎么样啊艾伦？一会儿就能亲手杀巨人了，你不是一直很想报仇吗？我们比比谁杀的多怎么样。”让手臂抬起，扭头看艾伦给他把钢瓶固定好。  
一旁的爱尔敏紧张的手都发麻，听见让这样调笑的语气，心中有些羞愧。  
“不行！你不知道巨人的危险，不可以令艾伦与你一同冒险！”三笠说这话是担心艾伦的安危，还有就是安抚爱尔敏的情绪。  
看见三笠，他心里总归怪怪的，那种奇怪的情绪仍旧没能消失。心里虽然想着那么老大一个巨人都打过了，还会怕小个子的光屁股史莱姆吗？第一关的怪能有多难？面上却点了点头，“对，艾伦的安全最重要。”

众人集合，让看着领头的领导分配任务，心里想着难道之后都没有提示消息了吗？  
“说什么逃跑死罪，献出心脏之类的，好幼稚啊，当然是要减少战损才对吧？”让心不在焉地小声吐槽。  
他怎么能这样说呢？为人类献上心脏，是他们决意成为士兵时的宣誓词啊！不过……让不是士兵，“让，不能这样说！”  
每次提到这种事，他都会非常认真，让也正色回道，“好，我不说就是了。那我们比比谁杀的巨人多！”  
听见这话，诸如米娜，托马斯等同期也兴奋无比，冲锋的呐喊响彻云霄。  
在建筑之间穿梭，让细心搜索，心里琢磨着真实的巨人后颈和训练道具的手感是不是一样。  
“让，你看，前卫把巨人都赶来我们这里了。”真实的战斗从气氛上就是冰冷的，他从没想到那些富有经验的前辈竟然顷刻间全线崩溃，这的确难以预料。  
愣神的瞬间感觉后颈被扯住，“别走神！”是让拉了他一把。撞击的巨响盖过对话声，房屋被巨人砸破了，再次看去，托马斯的下半身都被巨人叼进嘴里。

也太恶心了吧？这巨人怎么长得这么丑啊，身材也很畸形的样子。让此时仍旧不觉得危险，对他而言，托马斯就是去送人头的炮灰罢了，人物介绍里都不存在的角色，一点儿都不重要，就是用来烘托气氛的。

心想让没见过这种场面，可能会怕，他想要稍微安慰他一下，回过头去，只见让微微挑起眉，几乎同时扭头来看自己，那种表情简直称得上冷漠……  
看着托马斯恐惧到失语，艾伦那种熟悉的感受又来了。  
他又一次亲眼看见熟悉的人被巨人吃掉了。可恶！为什么！明明我已经是士兵了！我已经有力量了！为什么还是一次又一次……“给我等一下！”我不相信！我已经！  
“艾伦！”让不熟悉地形，他的打算就是要保护艾伦，所以想着跟他走就够了，没想到艾伦竟然冲动到不管不顾。  
房屋之间的过道还有一只巨人，让头皮发麻，满脑子都是要提前一部杀掉它。  
巨人的后颈比道具要软些，切下去的时候能感觉刀片割断一丝丝的肉，如果红色的是它的血液，那么飞溅出来的血液也是滚烫的。  
血液是鲜艳滚烫的。  
瓦片挤压碎裂，艾伦浑身疼痛，耳鸣，眼冒金星，他听不见让的呼唤。  
“艾伦！艾伦……”怎么会？艾伦不是主角吗？为什么？  
他终究晚了一步，艾伦的左小腿被巨人咬断了。一个人是可以瞬间冷却的，紧张激动的时候，毛孔舒张，整个后背发热，刺痒，而当他看见艾伦伏在屋檐上生死未卜的时候，他感觉眼珠子都冻住了。  
让废了老大劲才把艾伦半抗起来，“艾伦！你抱紧了！别松手，听到没有！”艾伦的意识还在，双手环抱住他的脖子。  
附近有一处最高的屋顶，他要把艾伦安顿在哪里。  
“我的腿……”血流如注。回头的时候，他们原本停留的屋檐上只剩一个人了，“爱尔敏！”巨人过来了，“爱尔敏！快逃啊！”  
爱尔敏一动不动。就像他记忆中一样。  
“让！让！快去救他！”激动得收紧手臂，让被勒得脸红：“不！我要你活着。”没有什么比艾伦更重要。  
“我没事！你快去救他！”爱尔敏被巨人抓起来了，“求你了！”巨人马上要放手了。  
眼泪也是滚烫的。  
瓦斯承受不了两个人的重量，消耗的速度很快。  
“等我回来。”让不看艾伦一眼，那样他就走不了了。  
即便放下艾伦，他额头上的青筋依然还在。  
爱尔敏进了巨人嘴里，如果救不出来，那便替他报仇吧。  
一点都不帅。  
有牵绊的人无法尽情厮杀。  
又一个巨人倒下了。  
爱尔敏也许已经死掉了。  
瓦斯栏位已经发红，他来不及擦汗，正要返回，却看见艾伦被巨人抓住。  
“不……”  
巨人高大，艾伦小的像一条线。他看见艾伦的脸上被血糊满了，他听见艾伦说，“对不起，再见了。”  
瓦斯用尽了，他也跌落在瓦片上，瓦片也叮叮当当的响，他也浑身疼痛，但他的身体没有受伤。

虽然在巨人嘴里，可是巨人没有将他咽下去。爱尔敏哆嗦着爬出来，满脑子都是艾伦的腿被巨人咬掉了。  
“让……”他重新站上屋檐，“让会保护艾伦的。”  
那里怎么只有一个人？  
同期的死亡画面在他脑子里炸开，悲鸣与血迹铺在眼前。

“艾伦呢？”他挨了一拳，最后的理智被打断了。“你妈的！要不是为了救你，艾伦会……”爱尔敏整个人瘫软下去，几乎是要迎着让的拳头挨打。  
艾伦死了。艾伦因为我死了。  
爱尔敏的眼睛承不住那么多眼泪，他用最后的力气叫让打死他这个废物。

多罗可以刺激他的神经，使他有攻击角色的感觉，却不能使他把情绪发泄出来。  
爱尔敏也只不过是一个炮灰罢了，就连主角都死掉了，那其他人还有活着的必要吗？  
啊，现在怎么办？去找别的角色？找三笠？和她表白，如果能成功，就不用那么麻烦的去打比赛了。就有空去乐队练习了……  
爱是洪水猛兽，是邪淫嗜欲，本就不该碰的，先前受了蛊惑，难道要一错再错吗？  
……  
“没关系的，我还有几件衣服，可以给你穿。”  
“好强，你怎么知道这些？”  
“我没事，别担心。”  
“让，你什么时候回来？”  
“用胯的的力量把他顶起来，最后就像这样，再打他的下巴，就能逃跑了。”  
“让，你别走"  
“你笑什么？”  
“没人告诉你吗？真的没关系，大家都这样的……”  
“以后你都会和我一起吗？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……他脸皮薄。”  
“你笑起来好看。”  
……  
不是的。他不是和谁都可以在一起的。拥抱不脏，爱也不脏。  
我不知道，艾伦，没有人告诉我，为什么这些情感不一样。为什么你不是人，可是我还在乎你。  
艾伦，你告诉我，是不是爱，要怎么试才会知道呢。  
多罗可以刺激他的神经，但不能控制他的感情。

另一个班的人赶来了。一个娇小可爱名叫赫里斯塔的女孩和另一个脾气不好名叫尤弥尔的女孩带着他们和其他同期会合。  
看着一群没有补给的士兵聚成一堆干着急，他现在就想走人，反正这个游戏没有玩下去的必要了不是吗？

“对不起，再见了。”  
巨人的肚子里有好多人。他们都死了。  
泡在恶心的粘液里，再被吐出来，这是也会是我的命运吗？  
爱尔敏活下来了吗？  
让……让他听见我和他告别了吗？  
五年来，我紧紧抓住的东西，最终还是敌不过世界任意的变数吗？  
下沉的士兵无意识的呢喃，说的什么？叫妈妈，说好热。  
这是人临死前会想到的东西啊？  
艾伦的心里还装着生命，回忆，爱与梦想。  
还不到，还没有结束。  
“我们必须要一起战斗啊。”  
又哭了，这一次没人看到，不会觉得丢人了。  
他抬起手，“怎么可以放弃……驱逐……一头都不准留在这个世界上！我要……亲手……”

艾伦死了。他在乎的人还在，如果不能让他们活着，那艾伦的死就没有意义。死者的意义是生者赋予的。  
三笠的想法与让类似，在知道艾伦的死讯后，她甚至冒险捡了烈士的钢瓶给让。  
“谢谢，三笠。抱歉，爱尔敏。”  
跟随三笠的脚步向前，所有人都抱着必死的觉悟。  
看着三笠因为气体用完而坠落，让先冲出去击杀来袭的巨人。  
我不会死。让不会因为这个游戏而死亡。所以无论这几头巨人会不会抓住自己，都要让三笠活着。  
她和艾伦待在一起的时间比自己长很久。  
画面中准心锁定好了，他砍下去。  
这个游戏一点都不热血。这个游戏玩起来一点都不帅。他狼狈的在第一关里打滚，被光屁股的史莱姆折磨得痛苦又麻木。  
这是他短暂的异世界人生。

“你快走吧！”三笠眼看着让快要被抓住，三笠脑海中想起艾伦说过的战斗。手中的刀刃只剩一点茬儿了。她还是迎着巨人前去。

那个巨人突然被拉住一样向后倒，让也因此脱离危险。  
回首只见一头长发巨人锁着那头巨人的脖子，直直将头颅拧下，又张嘴撕裂它的后颈。  
趁此机会，让将三笠拽回屋顶。  
当时情急，只顾着快，便拦腰抱住她，到了安全地点才开始琢磨，是不是有些不妥。三笠却跟没事人一样和他道谢。

尤弥尔过来令他们三人远离。却愣着看那只特殊的巨人在攻击其他巨人。以让的经验来说，这只巨人绝对不一般，他比其他巨人长得周正多了，身材也很健硕，而且它竟然摆出了格斗的姿势！  
其他垃圾巨人被打的血肉横飞着实恶心，让觉得还是听尤弥尔的建议，先去本部补给再说。  
“我的钢瓶里还有气体，你拿着。”让临时学得拆卸方法，这并没有难度。三笠还未表态，爱尔敏面有愧疚之色：“不，让，你和三笠都很强，带着我的钢瓶走吧。”  
“你们这种时候煽什么情啊？是不是有病？”尤弥尔忍不住骂出声：“你把钢瓶给三笠，你自己用自己的钢瓶。你们俩随便谁把他背着走就完了，快点，一会巨人来给你们全吃了。”  
现在不是吵嘴的时候，让把钢瓶装好，三笠背上爱尔敏。

“我说，你嘴这么脏，是不是和你这张厌世脸有关系啊？多少负能量啊要怎么回馈社会？”让终究还是没忍住。  
这话里面有些词儿多罗里的人听不懂，但这不妨碍什么：“活在自己温馨美好的小世界也挺好，大家一起抱团去死，你难道是这样想的？”  
……

这些角色，还挺有意思。

帅巨人先他们一步到了补给点，清扫了一部分障碍。爱尔敏出谋划策解决了房间内部的巨人。

再次向外看去，让对古诗文里的烽烟四起，国破家亡有了些新的认识。  
这就是某些人曾经生活过的世界啊。

“那个帅巨人一定有问题，我们得救下他。”  
帅巨人被同类按在那里啃咬。  
“哈哈！你还真有点意思啊！你不是艾伦的爱人吗？他才死了多久，你就移情别恋？还喜欢巨人。”尤弥尔又来了，胳膊还搂着她的赫里斯塔，她把赫里斯塔的耳朵捂住，压低声音道：“哎，这巨人可没有……”  
听到这个词的时候，他感觉自己耳朵里哔的一声。  
粗俗！粗俗！  
这什么情况啊！她还说这种东西！  
“我知道你很在乎那个了！你就想着吧！一辈子也长不出来的！”红着脸说这种话一点气势都没有。  
真是太讨厌了！等有人来接应我就走！

帅巨人终究体力不支倒下了。  
后颈处飘出蒸汽，比起超大型巨人的来说要稀薄很多，其中有个人影。  
一点一点看去，深棕色的短发，长而密的睫羽，尖尖的下巴，身上的立体机动还在。他向后仰着身体，好像睡着了。这家伙，这种时候还有不能催折的脊梁啊……  
让的腿发软，一旁的赫里斯塔扶不住他，用手撑着瘫坐在地下。  
艾伦竟然还活着。  
幸好，幸好。  
幸好我救下了爱尔敏，幸好我没走，幸好我拖延了时间。  
你活着就好。  
三笠和爱尔敏早已把他从巨人的身躯之中剥离，让远远的望着，看见爱尔敏去确认他双腿的存在。

身上提着的最后一根线也断了，他哐啷啷倒下去。风滚草一样的，凌乱的框架透着风，动一动就沙沙响。  
他爬上床，横躺在那里，腿是支不住了，就干脆脚后跟点地。天花板还是一模一样，脖颈酸痒各占一半，细细地咯吱他，扭过头去，眼前只有一扇紧闭的门。  
伸开手臂，盖在另一半床铺上，绵软而没有温度。  
空旷已经倾吞到床上来了。  
脑子乱乱的，钻进被子里的动作和刚刚复健成功没什么两样。

今天是考试的日子。  
一晚上的觉没能将过耗的精力回满。让没再挑，随便拎了一件套上。脸洗干净就罢了，头发梳不乱翘就好。  
小孩的脸上不至于出现憔悴，只是没有往日的光彩。  
他点头应付妈妈的热情。说，没关系，那些考点都在DNA里刻着，不用担心。没关系，我不困。  
他认真的吃下每一口早饭，把肚子填的满满的。  
他不烦，不顶嘴，不挑食。他的心在艾伦哪儿呢。  
艾伦还好吗。  
开着隐蔽模式的多罗就放在校服外套心口处的袋子里，因为自己还活着，所以心脏一跳一跳的。他好像懂了为什么艾伦总会说生呀死呀，血呀杀呀的话了。

“让！让！”科尼和萨沙偷摸把他拉到走廊，“一会儿考试，我的坐位在你后面，你写完了用草稿纸把答案传过来，我抄完了给科尼。”  
这两个人声音很小，痒得让一个劲儿的打哆嗦。笨蛋，以为自己很隐蔽吗？马上考试了在走廊上三个人耳语不是更奇怪吗？  
“对对，之前你说要教我们格斗也没教呢，就用这个抵债吧。”他们真的以为自己很聪明。  
路过的同学用异样的眼光打量过来，“行了行了，知道了。大题我只给答案啊。”  
科尼放着嗓子欢呼，被萨沙捂上嘴骂笨蛋。  
由着他们闹腾，让回去坐下。

卷子发下来，按照惯例看是否漏印错印，写名字。  
上次艾伦考试的结果怎么样来着，好像是A，他们不公布分数的。  
脑袋里乱想，手底下就容易出错，修修改改得原本干净的字体在卷面上也显得凌乱了。  
额头上渗出冷汗。  
只不过是一次期中考试而已。  
手底下却更飘了。  
后面等着的萨沙有点急，假模假样的咳嗽起来。  
听着那声音更烦躁了，从卷子下面抽出小纸条，将之前的答案全部腾上去。  
监考是很无聊的，一般人的注意力不能集中一个多小时。  
找准机会将纸条丢出去。

找准机会走进班里。  
“你在干什么？”来人背着手，目光从萨沙身上扫过，最终锁在让身上。  
黑色寸头，额上有两道深重的抬头纹，许是眼睛太大，眼周的皮肤也很松弛。“马加特主任。”干教育的都懂黑脸白脸那一套，总有个领导是学生们都怕的。  
“跟我走吧，你们两个。”主任平日里示人的形象就是严肃，不苟言笑，凶巴巴，这些差不多的词每届学生都用。  
麻烦了。作弊这种事情其实可大可小，主要看领导的心情，还有自己的态度。  
身旁的萨沙整个人都颓了，看着是悔青了肠子。这种态度估计是有利的，不过也太丢人了点，他装不出来。  
烦死了。  
进到办公室里，马加特坐在他的皮椅上，“你把门关上。”他命令更靠近门的萨沙。  
主任一个人一个办公室，他要关门做什么？  
“是。”让装没看见，先萨沙一步把门闭合，却没有落锁。  
还真的挺警惕的。靠在椅背上又开了口：“女孩儿出去等着，把门关好。”他伸手叫让过去。  
这两人的互动萨沙再看不出点端倪那她真的就不用上学了，可是会不会是想多了？又要如何应对呢？  
站在办公室门口干着急，一点办法也没有。

屋里窗帘拉着。学校都爱装蓝窗帘，筛近房间内的光更暗些。  
“作弊了。”  
“下次不敢了。”  
“先说这次的事儿。”  
“我错了。”  
“给别人传条子。”话悬在这里，让感觉他是要先高高拿起，又听得：“有没有小抄？”  
“没有。”  
“校服脱了我看看。”  
让心中一凛，多罗在校服里放着。不！不能沉默！必须想个办法！要是被发现就完了！艾伦……这种时候他总会想扶一下额头，手臂微微弹动。  
马加特不会给他机会，“哦，那就是有了，给我吧。”

艾伦当时从巨人得后颈里被拽出来，他的小腿没了靴子，光光的脚露在外面。当时三笠去抱他，放声痛哭。哪怕我当时在边上看一眼也好啊。

今天天气不错，校服不透气，穿着闷得慌。  
让拎着领子把他递给主任。  
上身的那件撞色垂感衬衫薄薄的，不大贴身，有风从空隙里钻进去，一路吹出鸡皮疙瘩来。  
拿到手里的重量不对。  
手机，真是不错的意外收获。

“高科技作弊。”让接住对方抛来的校服，心里犯嘀咕，为什么他的行动这样轻佻？  
低着头看他来示弱。  
马加特黑着脸训话，将事情描述得十分严重。让有节奏的点头，想着有没有转圜的余地。

巨人从四处向艾伦走来，他却瘫在巨石边。无论是人类的希望，还是他最好的朋友，爱尔敏都义不容辞地要让他醒过来。  
再醒不过来，就来不及了！所有人都会死在这里！

手臂的剧痛将他唤醒，眼睛却只在那时完整地睁开一瞬。  
好困啊……爱尔敏，你在说什么巨人，驱逐，妈妈之类的？  
坐在家里的长椅上，妈妈和三笠在做饭聊天。阳光的颜色与触感都一样温暖。  
“为什么要出去？爸爸妈妈还有三笠都在这里啊？”

怎么办，你快醒醒啊艾伦，要来不及了……  
“艾伦……你还要让吗？你不是说，让是你的爱人，是最勇敢的人吗？他不见了，你快醒来找他啊！”  
“我们去外面的世界找他……”  
让？  
让是？

“来，这个手机我可以还给你。”  
什么声音？身上裹着的毯子微微松开，艾伦仔细在听。

马加特微微摇着手中的多罗，看到让屏住呼吸，他知道这件事一定能办成，“但是，你要拿你的歌词来换。”  
原本有一点点希望的，现在是要他在乐队与艾伦之间选一个，同时也是在自私与无私之间做选择。  
“主任，那个歌词不是我一个人写的。”怪不得那么刚好，就在他扔出纸条的瞬间来巡考，怪不得要把门关上，怪不得只跟他一个人说这些有的没的。

这个声音是？

马加特倾身，手肘撑住桌子：“这手机是你一个人的。”  
大概是之前练习过的部分被什么人知道了，既然他不要曲子，那歌词可以重写，现在还有时间，先把艾伦换回来再说，“好，今天考试，我没把歌词带过来，明天我来找您。”

“在城墙之外，很远很远的地方，有火焰之水，冰之大地，砂之雪原……”  
哀鸿遍野，战场又沦为地狱。  
艾伦站起身来，毛毯从肩上滑落，墙外……让……  
“啊？哈哈哈哈哈，你说的那么文绉绉的，有意思。说白了就是岩浆，南北极和沙漠呗……”记忆中那个人笑的时候眉毛会微微扬起。  
他对那个人说过，要去往海角天边。  
“为什么艾伦你想要到外面的世界去呢？”爱尔敏站在窗外，他的眼神为何如此焦急？  
心底里驻藏的力量再一次冲破束缚，他双拳扣起：“因为，我在这个世界上诞生了！”

让回到家，以复习为由糊弄过妈妈的关怀。  
歌词本摊在桌上，他手指插进发间。  
不对劲……被摆了一道。那个老东西为什么会要他的歌词，这对他有什么好处？他是算准了自己会带着多罗，还是算准了萨沙科尼一定会找他帮忙作弊？这些都未必会按照他想的走，那是不是其他人也遇到了类似的情况呢？  
青音海选就在下周，那么是他与恶魔有瓜葛，想要偷我们的歌？这样的话，明天应该和他们通个气才行。

今晚应该去看艾伦的。这么多天，进入多罗成为了他的习惯，艾伦成为他生活中的必需品了。  
伏在桌上，把头埋进手臂里去。使劲儿蹭蹭脑门儿，蹭蹭眼睛，把憋着的气呼出去。  
仅仅是短暂的分别而已，没关系的。  
每一句没关系，不要紧，都会令爱他的人更在乎，更放不下。它的意思是，我们把情感收起来，问题尚未解决，有的话以后说，有的事以后做。可是当他疲惫不堪的时候，仍旧要在上面靠一靠。  
“呜呜……”终于还是哭出来了，用着力气，咬着唇瓣，要把声音憋回去。可以躲起来流眼泪，却不能被人听见声儿。让没有责怪自己丢人，不坚强，他就是把心当作自己整个人，把心当做艾伦，拍拍尘土，弥合伤痕，如此安慰一下，等到不疼了，再好好藏起来。  
若是被人发现了，那颗心势必会挨上几针，理由是毁了他人恣意建构的观念。  
哭得桌面积出一滩水，袖子也潮透了，眼周粉红，鼻子不通。  
好想你啊。  
生离死别是人们喜闻乐见的故事情节，能满足很多人的审美偏好，很多桥段早早就写进课本里了。  
孔雀东南飞，五里一徘徊。  
可怜无定河边骨，犹是深闺梦里人。  
为题目而理解的方向，作为活人对角色的审视，同学发出的阵阵嘘声，总有什么东西会成为阻碍。可是人终究会亲身经历那些必然存在的事，感受必将产生的情感。

他们只是活在另一个世界而已。  
让擦干眼泪，悄悄擤一下鼻涕。我想笑着见他。

重新抄录了一份歌词，把未曾示人的部分用随便押得上韵的句子替换掉。

“妈，我上学去了。”让放下筷子，拿上封口袋，蹲在门口穿鞋。  
妈妈看一眼桌上的饭：“哎？不吃了？还剩这么多？”  
“吃多了犯困，耽误考试。”他知道说这个最有用。  
“怎么会呢，我们家小让儿学习最认真了。”妈妈或许是在夸他吧。  
她走到门口，准备送一送让，“小让儿你眼睛怎么肿了呀？”  
啊……好烦啊。让装作不知道，揉了几下眼皮：“嗯……可能是复习到很晚了吧。”  
“哦，那今天回来多睡一会儿”，拿起稿子：“带这个干什么？”  
“过几天有比赛，今天考完试我们就练习。”直起身来把稿纸拿走。身后妈妈还在问时间地点，说要去看。

“主任，我把歌词带来了。”这老东西真恶心。让还是有些表情管理的能力在，配上红肿的眼睛，还真能放下马加特的戒备。  
手里的稿纸大体平整，字迹都是干干净净的，“唱一遍我听听。”  
老狐狸，“主任，一会儿考试了，我唱到副歌前面行不行。”让乖乖装孙子。  
马加特点头表示同意。

让看他好像是确认了这歌和他知道的版本一致才放心。站在原地，等着他把多罗还回来。  
“这手机，我就当没见过，但是你们俩考试作弊的事情，该怎么办还怎么办，知道了吗？”将多罗从抽屉中取出来，亲手交给让。  
交接的时候眼神碰在一起。让真的很想揍这个笑面虎一拳，“我明白了，我去准备考试了。”

从被爱尔敏叫醒，到现在在众人目光下被审讯，已经有五天没有见到让了。  
他担心过如果让发现他在牢里怎么办，担心过让找不到他怎么办，现在，要是让突然出现在这个场合，又该怎么办？  
“艾伦耶格尔，是吧？接下来，有问题要问你。”手底下一沓文件，扎克雷总统慢慢拿起，扶着眼镜道：“根据调查，你在训练兵时期有一个伴侣，名字叫让。”他瞥一眼艾伦，继续：“但是经过询问104期训练兵发现，他不在训练兵人员档案中。”  
艾伦的表情没有变化。  
“他的全名是什么？”所有人的目光聚集在艾伦身上。  
“让基尔希斯坦。”他们问让做什么，他又不是这个世界里的人？  
一旁的书记员写下这个名字。  
“他现在在哪里？”法庭安静肃穆，余音回荡。

“啊啊！真是太好了，让！”萨沙和科尼在门口等他，见他出来，手机拿着多罗，心里的大石头可算是放下了，“你快收起来吧，别被发现了。”萨沙这次可注意了，声音放的小小的。  
看着让仍旧脸色暗沉，科尼极力转动脑子想说点什么使他开心一下：“哎，拿回来就好嘛。考完试加紧把艾伦升上去，到时候拿个名次有钱了不就能换你心心念念的三笠了？嘿嘿。忍辱负重这么久，坚持住啊！”  
让没理他：“考试了。”冷淡地回复一句，快走几步甩开两个缠人的家伙。  
我要参加比赛，只是为了把钱还给老爸而已。

所有人都在等艾伦的回答。所有人看着他愣在哪里。  
什么意思？把艾伦升上去是什么意思？换三笠是什么意思？心心念念是什么意思？忍辱负重是什么意思？  
这句话信息量太大。这句话太狠。  
“艾伦耶格尔！正面回答我的问题！”场内有人被吓了一个激灵。  
爱尔敏看着艾伦，他的眼神证明他没有在发呆。三笠倾身，不知为何他白了脸色。  
他僵硬地抬起头，“他……走了。我不知道他在哪里。”  
我不知道。不知道他在哪里，不知道他发生了什么。  
训练兵的两年时光他们几乎一直在一起，有一次，他们聊起过自己的事。  
让的家不在这里，让是独生子，让的生日是四月七号，年纪与自己一样大，让的妈妈很有控制欲，让会唱歌，他是乐队的主唱，让的床头有小汽车贴纸，让的衣服不是破的，而是那个世界的风格……  
“啊啊……”手脚都被控制，铁链哗啦哗啦地响，头疼地像要裂开，就好像那一次回忆起父亲一样。  
他痛苦地弯折身体，头颅向地面伸去，“啊啊啊啊！”无济于事。脑子里是空白的，什么都没有。  
为什么？为什么？什么是另一个世界？为什么会有另一个世界呢？  
两侧长官与士兵都吓死了。这个怪物怎么突然发疯了？  
三笠倾身要出去却被爱尔敏拦住，那力道大得简直要带着他一起冲出去。  
冲出去的是利威尔。  
他能一脚将艾伦踹好。  
地上的脑袋要不是有脖子固定，早就飞出会场了。  
最后一门试考完，他先到校门口等人，别人都罢了，一定要将莱纳等到。  
远远地见莱纳和他的朋友拿着草稿纸对答案。  
“莱纳！”让逆着人流跑过去。  
“怎么了，让？考的怎么样？”  
“现在不是说这个的时候，你跟我来。”  
寻找了一处僻静角落，“这几天你的谱子还在吗？有没有人找你要谱子之类的？被别人看过吗？”  
“嗯？没有啊，发生什么事了？”  
让将事情的原委告诉莱纳。  
“什么？”莱纳好像听了一个笑话：“让，你没跟我开玩笑吧？他要我们的歌词干什么？他是恶魔派来的人这种说法也太扯了。”说完本想笑几声，却被让的脸色堵回去：“你把歌词给他了？”  
他点头，不论莱纳和其他队员怎么看，事已经做了，该认他一定会认：“他既然知道歌词在我这里，想必也知道我们练习时候唱的什么，前半段我给了，后面的词我编了一段放上去了，他不知道。”  
“这……”虽然事是发生在让的身上，可马加特明摆着是冲着大家来的，不抓他作弊，也总有别的办法，“可是，他为什么要这么做呢？恶魔乐队可是能和初代瓦斯较量的，会用我们的作品？”  
远处喧闹声都小了，操场上篮球队训练的声音逐渐清晰。  
让抬起头，感觉脖子咔嚓咔嚓响，学校顶上的这片天空，什么时候亮一回？  
“现在不是说这个的时候，我们要尽快筹备比赛了，我把歌词先补完，到时候一起改改。你的谱子可千万不能再出事了！”

艾伦什么也听不到了。  
他麻木地回答所有问题，调查兵团也顺利争取到他的加入。  
这该是一件多么开心的事情，要和让分享……  
不。  
另一个世界。为什么自己从没有怀疑过这一点？记忆就是一堆零散的碎片，拿起一片就能看到当时的色彩，听到当时的声音，闻到当时的气味。  
记忆会是错的吗？  
爱尔敏也见过让，三笠也跟让说过话啊！  
“埃尔文团长！”  
小房间里，四位长官是想与他说话的，但看他被魇住了似的，一会儿皱眉，一会儿咬牙，有的觉得奇怪，有的觉得恶心，都没有叫他。  
“艾伦你怎么一惊一乍的！”韩吉拍拍胸口，利威尔翻个白眼觉得她还没资格这样说别人。  
埃尔文友善地上前。  
“我请求见三笠和爱尔敏。”见他的神情严肃，埃尔文问他缘由。  
“我发现了重要的事，可能与地下室有关，但我一个人的记忆不能说明问题，可是如果是爱尔敏，他一定能帮忙解决。”

小屋里中间摆着一张圆桌，左右靠墙各有一张沙发。艾伦坐在桌前。  
三笠和爱尔敏被士兵带到这里，三人简短寒暄一下，进入正题。  
“嗯，先跟你们介绍一下，四位长官分别是调查兵团的埃尔文团长，利威尔兵长，韩吉分队长，和米克分队长。”  
三笠和利威尔对视的时候，气氛明显诡异了一瞬。  
四人分坐两侧，他们会全程参与这奇怪的回忆会。  
“你们应该还记得吧，当时我被利威尔兵长踢之前……”说到这里，三笠插话：“对，当时你怎么了？”  
“我可以听到让的声音。”这话题有些跳跃，埃尔文再次打断，要求他详细描述一下让，把之前没说的也一并说清楚。  
“在刚进入训练团时，我做了一个梦，有一个小女孩告诉我会有一个名叫让基尔希斯坦的人来帮助我完成使命。入团仪式结束后，我在三笠身边看到了他。”回忆中的初见简直太遥远，那个时候，自己是不是知道他就在那里？  
三笠一本正经道：“我不知道，我的眼里只有艾伦。”  
啊……  
“那……那个……对啊，当时你还问他是不是叫让来着。”气氛凝固住，爱尔敏连忙破冰。  
艾伦压根不觉得三笠的话有什么毛病：“没错，后来的大部分训练都是他帮助我完成的。”  
“等一下，你的意思是，他代替你完成了训练考核？”利威尔开口。  
摇摇头，眉毛蹙起，艾伦换个姿势：“我是自己完成的，不过，有时候他像附在我身上一样。”那种感觉很难以描述，在没有失去意识的情况下被他人操纵。  
韩吉遇到这种问题其实是坐不住的，实在太好奇了，抽出椅子也坐在桌前：“啊？可是这和你听见他的声音有什么关系？”  
“三笠，爱尔敏，你们应该是知道的，让从来都是来去无踪。”  
“没错，很多时候你也和他一起消失了。”  
米克也直起身子：“还有这种事？你们说的是实话吗？”  
“绝对是真的。”艾伦想用自己的眼神证明给他看：“这正是我今天想确认的，另一个世界。”  
余下几人果真不能理解，看着他们的表情，艾伦越来越觉得自己是对的。  
“我记得让说过，他的世界有大海……”爱尔敏跟着回忆：“当时让给我们看了‘照片‘，我想拿过来看看照片，却拿不到，掉在地下了。”  
“照片是像画一样的东西，让说是机器利用光线制造出来的。”三笠解释。  
“没错，这个问题很奇怪，你们看到我不见了，其实我是去了他的世界。”  
这话一说出口，大家心里虽然觉得难以接受，但巨人都能够突然出现和消失，为什么人不可以？  
“你怎么知道？”  
“他们的世界与我们的世界不一样。”艾伦回想起他看见的：“去见过让的房间，还看到过他家里的厨房。建筑风格与我们完全不同，而且，有我们没有的很多东西。就像爱尔敏说的，他有一次用枕头砸我，但从我的身体里穿过去了。”  
“哦？”韩吉好像发现了什么：“他为什么要用枕头砸你啊？”推了一下眼镜，脑袋逼近艾伦：“你们在干什么？”  
笑得好变态啊……  
“这是他的隐私。”即便听到了那样的话，艾伦仍旧对让留有一丝信任。  
利威尔把拽着韩吉的头把他拉开：“继续说。”那种事情有什么好听的。  
“就在特罗斯特区夺还作战的时候，我陷入沉睡中，爱尔敏叫醒了我，那个时候，除了爱尔敏的声音，我还听到让和别人的对话。”  
“内容是什么？”  
“在说什么……歌词之类的，感觉他被人威胁了。”现在他的脑子里很乱，为什么自己会突然意识到这两年来他和让的相处有不对劲的地方呢？  
“总之，让身上有很多疑点，我之前都完全没有意识到，罗斯之壁被破坏的时候，我和让在一起，那时他穿着他的衣服，可当超大型巨人出现时，他的衣服突然变成了军装。”  
“啊！没错了！当时你被巨人吃掉，让来救我，救三笠，跟我们一起去总部……我以为他的衣服是你的，可是你们的身材完全不像，而且没有多余的立体机动啊！”爱尔敏恍然大悟：“这些，为什么我们之前都没有发现呢！”  
“说到立体机动，当时我们在模拟讨伐巨人的时候，他先走了，说明天来找我，结果等到格斗训练的那天他才来……”  
“这种酸溜溜的小故事就不用讲了。”  
“不是的，他说自己说话算数。”  
“难道……他觉得自己是第二天来的？就像蜉蝣朝生暮死，我们与他对时间的感知不同？”  
眼看着局面一团稀粥，埃尔文总结道：“所以，这个让是一个自称来着另一个世界的，没有实体的人？或许是更加高等的存在？他来到我们的世界，什么也没做，只是帮助了你们？”  
“不是的……”艾伦摇头。  
事实可以冷静的分析推理，情感却不可以，让跟他说过心事，也答应了表白……  
“拿个名次有钱了不就能换你心心念念的三笠了？”  
真的是这样吗？  
是假的吗？  
他捂住额头，只觉得身体一阵阵发软，手臂快支撑不住了，到头来终究没能抓住吗？  
“我明明可以躺在他的床上，可以抱他啊……”他没办法分析能不能让大家听见。  
韩吉都快跳起来了：“哎！！！竟然已经到这一步了！真是……唔唔唔。”利威尔捏住她的嘴：“我之前听人说过，有鬼怪会吸食人的精气。”  
三笠急得都想把他扒光了检查：“艾伦！你被吸了吗！”  
不……不要说这么奇怪的话啊！爱尔敏疯狂挠头：“他也可以打我……”  
“现在冷静一下。”埃尔文叫停：“你现在还能去那个世界吗？”

大伙看着艾伦坐在那儿用了半天力，一点变化也没有。  
“喂，你一副便秘的样子，真的能成吗？”他们无聊得瘫得瘫，倒得倒，感觉越来越不靠谱了。  
这么长时间，让都没有来找他，莫非就像那个声音说的，这一切都是骗局吗？“是不是……只有让出现的时候，我才能去那个世界……就像变成巨人一样，必须有流血这个条件……”  
“所以，只有他来找你才可以？”  
爱尔敏突然爬起来：“艾伦！我想起来了！你还记不记得，第一次做平衡训练的时候，你因为皮带坏了倒吊在那里，然后让把那些笑话你的人痛骂一顿，他们却没有反应。”  
“可是……让又能和尤弥尔吵架。”三笠附和。  
“这样是不是说明，有些人是看不到让的，另一部分人可以？”  
“如果你们说的没有错，那还有一点可以确认，他能够对我们产生作用，而我们却几乎无法影响他。”  
“这太荒唐了，某种意义上这不是比巨人还要可怕吗？”  
“但就像我们可以利用艾伦的巨人之力一样，如果他因为爱着艾伦而帮助我们的话，那不是更好吗？”  
“那样的话艾伦不是变成了贡品吗？”  
大家七嘴八舌，虽然没大没小，气氛倒是很热闹。  
但热闹是他们的。  
他好像明白为什么让会不管不顾的骂人，面对巨人丝毫不会恐惧，看到托马斯死亡的时候无动于衷，因为他不会受到一丁点影响。为什么让会那么认真地监督自己训练，说必须一起战斗，因为那就是他的目的。为什么第一次见到让的时候，他站在三笠的身边呢？他突然想起那句“因为我没有选择的余地。”  
“爱尔敏。”讨论声戛然而止：“让为什么要打你？”  
“因为，那时我们都以为你死了，他说要不是因为我，艾伦你就不会死了。”  
果然啊，如果我死了，那么他就没办法得到三笠了。

心里很疼，像失去妈妈那天一样。那是一份感情啊，让，你要利用它来玩吗？忍辱负重的被拥抱，不会恶心吗？  
情丝缠绕，解开一团乱麻之后还有一个绳结，情意有多深就系的有多紧，许诺的时候，人们总挑最狠的咒，所以即便解开情丝也会落下伤疤。  
可是，爱与自由何者更加重要呢？当他发现自己使尽浑身解数才获得与巨人一战的机会，而这个世界竟还有别的力量能够轻松碾压巨人，成为“神”，使他意识不到某些问题的存在，这比控制住躯壳还要恶劣。  
“我知道了！下一次再遇见他，我会问清楚的，看看他究竟是敌是友。”爱恨纠葛，他无法像面对巨人那样满心都是驱逐，无论怎样的结果，他都会受伤。

学校主要抓学习，教育局配的那些报刊杂志都是积攒一堆之后再一起发，一年级学生还是头一次见，一人拿着一厚沓乱翻乱看。  
“哎！你看这是我妹妹！”天然卷拿着报纸指给同桌地包天看，“哇，好可爱啊！”  
“你们看什么呢？”弗洛克凑过去，“看他妹妹，这个，你看，可爱吧！”那人给弗洛克指了一下。  
画报是彩印的，这几张图片特别清晰，是市幼儿园在公园做活动的时候拍的，“是吗……哎呀真的好……”眼睛瞟过去看到一个人。  
他猛地抓起报纸仔细看，让和一个背吉他的人在树林里，那人手里有一沓钱。  
这不是让吗？他是去卖吉他了？因为不常联系，他并不清楚让的吉他是什么样子。  
天然卷突然跟他说要去领粉笔了，不认识路，让他带一下，两个人就一起去教务了。

二年级就没人看画报了，堆在一起卖废品当班费。  
希琪刷着摇乐小视频，听到一首节奏感很强的歌，也不问，直接将耳机塞进阿尼耳朵里。“阿尼，你快听这首歌，感觉还不错哦。”  
耳机里的曲子十分熟悉，演唱者应该是虚拟歌姬，但那歌词不就是他们一起改过的吗？这是怎么回事。  
“谁发的？”拿过手机，点开那人的主页，杂七杂八什么样的视频都有，粉丝数不少，估计现在已经传开了。

放学之后，五人按照约定在活动室集合，还没等莱纳说要换个地方练习，阿尼先开了口：“我今天听见有一首歌，曲子很像我们的，歌词和我们一模一样。”贝特霍尔德跟着点头：“我也听到了，播放量到现在已经超过了五万。”  
“莱纳！你的曲子！”让的脑袋嗡的一下，难道是他唱的时候被那老匹夫录了音？  
看这样子，他们知道什么：“怎么回事？”阿尼眉头紧锁，这事可不能轻易了了。  
一五一十地说明清楚。  
“不！不对！这怎么可能，堂堂一个主任，会玩这种下三滥的把戏？”弗洛克绝对不会相信让的解释，他猛地想起来什么，劈里啪啦地翻着书包，拿出一张画报。  
“你把歌词卖了！”  
众人一瞧，可不是让和耶蕾娜在一起在做什么交易，那个金额果真不小。  
莱纳也凝重起来：“让，你骗我？”  
“这是我很早之前去卖大衣，歌词真的是被马加特拿走的！”原来在这儿等着他呢。他原以为马加特是想拿到歌词和谱子给恶魔乐队用，没想到是用这一招来挑拨离间。越是这种时候越要冷静：“你们先别着急，校报上都有时间，看一下日期就知道这绝对不是在歌词大体写成之后发生的事情。”  
“这是彩页，夹在杂志里的，拿都拿出来了，上哪儿找时间去。”阿尼真的生了气。  
让拿过画报仔细浏览：“文章里也没有说日期吗？”她伸手一抓，画报从中撕裂，“你别装了。”  
所有人都在怀疑他，恶魔乐队的目的达到了……  
“不，你们等一下，我有交易平台的记录。”掏出手机，打开那个页面给大家看。  
一直沉默的贝特霍尔德也露出了失望的神情：“这么厚，不可能是一千块。”  
……  
怎么会……竟然从这么早开始就……  
“如果从考试前就开始练习，就算出了这种事，也不至于没时间赶出一个新作品。”莱纳抱臂，说出这话已经是心里有了定论。

怎么会这么巧？交钱的瞬间被拍到，明明是幼儿园的活动，这张图片的对焦却没在小朋友身上呢？  
心里隐隐有一个想法，“我有办法证明我的清白，你们等着！”话音未落，拔腿往出跑。  
学校旁边的街道里有一家废品回收站，班里每次卖废品都会去那里，每天下午会有货车来拉废品，只要提前赶到就可以证明那个想法。

“我们会不会误会让了。”贝特霍尔德终究有些不忍。  
弗洛克冷着脸：“就算他说的是真的，也把我们一起写的歌词交出去了不是吗？明明是他的错，要是他不作弊，主任就没办法找我们的茬。”  
阿尼瘫坐在凳子上，她不知道为什么会这样，怎么这么累啊。她只是想普通地生活而已。父亲每天都在问她什么时候比赛，练习的如何，饭都不能安静地吃，每天念叨要替他完成梦想。凭什么呢？那她自己的人生又在哪里。  
看见阿尼这样，他心里很难过，却不知要说些什么，老大个个子窝在旁边，默默地干着急。

让憋着一口气，是怕停下来就再跑不动了，也是恨那奸诈的老匹夫竟然用这么下三滥的招数。脸上的皮肤通红，帆布鞋底落在地面上砸得脚生疼。  
“老板！等一下！”他一个唱歌的，一嗓子嚎起来，老板还以为打劫的，真愣那儿不动了。  
手按在一摞画报上撑着身子，长长的呼吸，“老板……我买你两份报纸。”说话的时候大喘气，老板看着他说话，自个儿都快缺氧了，“哎呀，这不耽误事儿嘛，拿去拿去。”  
从上面抓了一些塞给让，又忙活着搬东西了。

拿着画报翻，果然是夹在里面的，展开两份，一模一样的版面，图片却根本没有照到他和耶蕾娜。  
这混球，竟然搞这种恶心事，这比赛就这么重要？重要到连人格都拿来垫脚？心里把他辱骂千变万变，最可气的还是他扣下艾伦的事。

“哎呦，小让儿，你可不要把牙咬坏了。”儿子抓着排骨生啃，牙齿磨着骨头，咯吱咯吱的声音听着特别闹心。  
他脑子里就把排骨当成老匹夫的骨肉，一通发泄，琢磨着怎么报仇。  
“妈，我去睡觉了！”他猛地站起来，妈妈担心得要命，儿子今天怎么有点莽啊，是不是压力太大了？“好吧，那快去睡吧……”跟在他身后，望着他消失在楼梯拐角。

那些情绪暂时被释放掉了，他说过要笑着去见艾伦。  
今天依然很狼狈，心里虽然着急，想念太重，仍是翻着衣柜，换上一件干净清爽的T恤。

终于加入了梦想中的调查兵团，接下来他也要与前辈们一同参与第57次壁外调查。利威尔班的前辈们跟他说明他们将会处于的位置。  
在那个极为靠后的地方的原因是安全。  
身上蕴藏巨大力量的我，本应该保护人类，可到现在为止，因我而死的人不计其数。  
乱世之中，所有人都是无根浮萍。对于少年而言，精神也需要依靠，四叶葎伸展茎叶，长在土里时尚可招摇，一旦离了地，身上的刺儿就得支起来，挂着某处，以防被践踏，一枝是不够的，要稳固四处才能抵御狂风骤雨。  
前辈们对埃尔文团长的安排毫无异议，安抚他要相信团长。与同伴之间的信任究竟是如何确定的呢？要怎样确保不会痴心错付呢？

站在一片草地上，这里还很落后，没有修路，仍旧以马为交通工具。  
这种乡下环境让并没有在意，前方一群人在看什么热闹一样的。  
他们穿的墨绿色披风看着还挺酷的，背后缝着一黑一白两个交叠的翅膀……哎？那不就是调查兵团的标志吗？  
“弗兰兹他……死了……”汉娜极力控制住情绪，尽管眼泪还在留 ，她仍要把话说清楚：“听说，你在战斗中昏迷了，驻屯兵团只剩两成兵力。我们所有人的命，都在你的身上。我们……我们都有可能因你而死……艾伦，你……真的能够控制得了巨人之力吗？我们真的不会白白死去吗？”

“没错。”熟悉的声音从身后传来。  
让的个子比他稍高一些，单薄的身体当在自己前面：“艾伦当然可以控制得了。”  
“你怎么知道！”没有人喜欢被斩钉截铁地反驳。  
我……真的可以吗？  
这个念头第一时间出现，不过被艾伦用理智压住了。让，现在不知是敌是友。  
手按在他大臂上想要阻止他与汉娜的争吵。让的另一只手伸过来，覆在上面。两人的手指交错，贴合的就更密些，让像是感受到艾伦的手出了冷汗，于是捏的紧了些。  
这大概算是让第一次主动吧。  
他只想让艾伦放心。刚才对着镜子练了几下，才令笑容显得真实几分，没想到这里又有人指责他。  
心里本来就气，再被拱了火就真没笑模样了，他还没回头看艾伦一眼。  
“对了，你刚说谁死了。”  
“弗兰兹……我的爱人。”她悲痛万分。  
“哦……原来是这样。”让挑着眉点头：“可是我的爱人活着。”他抓着艾伦的手半举起来。  
汉娜惊讶得都要笑出来了：“你什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，为什么他死了？因为他弱小。而艾伦够强，所以他才能活下来。你说所有人的命托付在他身上，那不是理所应当？这个责任给你，你担得起吗？”他步步紧逼：“你不会想说你只是个普通人吧。艾伦能用他的力量拯救在本部的近百人，你呢？你能救谁啊？你连你的爱人都救不了，你有什么资格质问他。”  
“他能活下来，是因为驻屯兵团牺牲了八成士兵的性命才保护住他一个！”她不允许有人这样说弗兰兹。  
拳头挥来，让没有办法与她这种经过长期格斗训练的人匹敌，所以他不躲，反而向前迎了半步，将艾伦挡在身后。  
角色是不能真的伤害到他的，可是胸腹处仍然感觉疼痛，他开了小差，想着万一他被巨人吃掉，那么多罗能够刺激出身体断裂的剧痛来吗？  
他终是娇生惯养的，忍不住这般苦楚，身子弯下去。  
“让！”艾伦没想到他会疼，之前七嘴八舌的分析，好像真的确认让是什么神明了一样，神明怎么会受伤呢。  
他揽着让的腰将他拽近怀里，与此同时，“你们都别吵了！”三笠去控制住汉娜，她也觉得让说的话有些过分：“让，你不该这样说他。”  
“三笠？你不是艾伦的朋友吗？你怎么胳膊肘往外拐？”让不知道驻屯兵团的死是怎么回事，但他知道最简单的道理：“驻屯兵团为什么不保护别人，就保护他啊？因为他值得。我倒是想问你了，你不知道调查兵团要死多少人？你这么怕死你去别的地方啊？你不会是怕死又想要名誉吧？”  
“让，你别说了。”听到这些话，最受伤的还是艾伦，让嘶嘶哈哈地忍痛为他分辩，可他需得保持一份怀疑。没有什么比分裂更加折磨。  
艾伦在叫他。  
让扯出一个不由衷的笑，“没事，我在呢。”被人怀疑，百口莫辩，没有谁能比此时的让更能理解艾伦的心情。  
第四次了，让这样对他身边的人。听到弗兰兹的死讯，他没有哪怕一点点的悲伤。让，他可能真的觉得无所谓吧？就像爱尔敏所说的，如果对让而言，我们都是蜉蝣的话，他根本不用在乎我们的感受。  
那天听到的话，难道是真的吗？  
艾伦扶稳他的身体：“让，我有话要跟你说。”见艾伦的脸色暗淡，他只当是被那个家伙气到了，“好，我也有话要对你说。”

方才的对话必将招致同期的不快，三笠和爱尔敏必须留下来善后。

“没事的，你不是顺利进入调查兵团了吗，我们一起杀巨人就是了，别在乎那些风言风语。”进了最近的一间小屋，艾伦关上门，坐在让的对面：“还疼吗？”  
让摇摇头：“我不疼，你呢？”  
“她没打到我。”艾伦听不出双关。坐在那里，他很矛盾，不知道要怎样开口：“……你什么时候走的。”  
“那天看你从巨人身体里冒出来，我当时站都站不起来了，就回去睡觉了。”艾伦有点怪怪的。中了连环圈套，这时候他很敏感，看着艾伦的眼睛，感觉少了什么，“艾伦，你要说什么？”  
“我之前听到有人对你说，用歌词换东西。”艾伦决定先解决感情上的问题，“还有，有人对你说，升艾伦，比赛奖金，换三笠。”  
他不想相信这些，但要有足够的理由来解释为什么会有人说出这些话。之前还能够镇定地做一些推测，现在让就在他面前，他要用这些记忆去怀疑他的伴侣。  
多罗没有关闭，他没有控制，这样艾伦也可以听见吗？曾经的纠结与隐藏都被摊开，就像整个人裸露在艾伦的面前一样。  
但现在他没有什么好怕的了。  
“……可是，我是真的喜欢你，艾伦。”说到最后，让像往常一样面色绯红，而他的眼神不同以往，是那样真挚，坚定。  
艾伦知道了真相，那些诡异的事情都解释的通了。  
他好像进入另一个空间，这里十分黑暗，有点像是夜空，仔细看去，黑色的背景上跃动着黑色的短竖线与扁圆圈。  
身边有一排排长桌，就像当初在训练兵团整理装备时那样，桌上摆满了东西，他好像知道那些都是什么一样。

“艾伦！艾伦！”让半蹲在他身边，用手掌在他眼前晃，没有反应，又摇晃他的身体，也没有反应。  
就在他不知所措准备去找人的时候，艾伦将他抱住。  
让太需要一个回应，一个拥抱了，他原以为尽在掌握的现实生活变成了谍战剧，当作游戏来玩的多罗反倒成为他的依靠。  
他差点就要忘记其实并不存在真实的支撑力了，脑袋想往艾伦的头上靠，可是并没有作用。  
伸出手臂。  
艾伦将让推开。  
他的表情果然是这样委屈啊。艾伦必须要这样做：“我知道了，让，不过，我们现在还是先不要见面了，我需要一点时间想一想。”  
什么？  
他抓住艾伦的手臂：“艾伦？我错了，我早该告诉你这些的，你……”让不敢眨眼睛，他怕艾伦会消失。  
“我不怪你。”让的头发软软的，侧面修剪得很短，发茬儿磨蹭手心痒痒的。听着让声音颤抖，他突然觉得自己的心该有多狠，才能说出这种伤人的话？“我要走了，我们的世界还危机四伏。”  
他将手里的东西递给让：“你拿着它，它应该能帮到你。”

让没有拦艾伦。他是多么骄傲的一个人。在这间小屋里蜷缩成一团。  
他没有后悔过。最开始的那一周，每天早上用不太搭边的食材弄东西吃，慢慢学会了一点做饭技巧。后来每天上课下课都伏在桌前赶作业，回到家里去跟艾伦训练。那老东西把多罗扣下，要他交出歌词。因这件事被队员误会，乃至鄙视。  
这些他都没有后悔过。  
人生中有很多选择，会犯很多错。  
骗老爸他认了，帮朋友作弊他认了，用大家一起写的歌词换多罗他认了，队员责怪他也认了。  
可是喜欢艾伦不是错。如果没有艾伦，他不会发现自己的世界中有一块缺口。  
现在这块缺口补上了，可是整个世界碎裂了。

让坐了一夜。

这个世界是假的。是别人的游戏一场。包括自己在内的所有人，都是假的，是玩物。大虫吃小虫，或者说，斗蛐蛐。  
最棒的科技公司创造出了最像人的东西。  
正如那些人所说的，自己是怪物，而这个世界的所有人都是怪物。  
他逃得出城墙，可是逃不出游戏机。  
信任不是对艾伦的，而是对他自己的技巧，智慧。维护也不会损失一丝一毫，因为他面对的甚至不是人。帮助不是为了艾伦，而是为了得到一些彩头。相遇不是缘分而是错误，如果没有这个错误，那艾伦就会像弗兰茨一样被他调侃。  
艾伦，你就信了吧。  
艾伦这样劝自己。  
信了之后，你就能忘了他，然后继续驱逐巨人。  
可是，既然世界是假的，为什么要这么做呢？  
地下室……

已经七点了，小让儿还没下来吃饭，妈妈放下手里的活，上楼看看怎么回事。  
推开房间的门，儿子躺在地板上，衣服换过，裤子还是昨天那条。  
“哎呀，小让儿！”大惊失色，跑过去一瞧，让皮肤发红，身体颤抖，摸了摸额头，果真是发烧了。  
给社区医院打了电话，待到他挂上输液之后才放心，打开一些窗户通风。想起来要跟学校请假，又悄悄关上门。

生着病，睡觉就不踏实，身上酸痛，发冷。意识到自己生病了，嗓子干涩，吞咽很疼。就这惨样儿，还能想起来昨天艾伦给了他一个东西。  
多罗一直放在书桌上，妈妈都快心疼死了，是不可能注意到它的。  
视野转换，左上角出现了一个信封，用没打针的那只手点开。  
上面写着：尊敬的亲历者，您的好友艾伦向您发送了一个音频文件。打开蓝牙，即可传送至其他设备。  
“来，这个手机我可以还给你。但是，你要拿你的歌词来换。”  
“主任，那个歌词不是我一个人写的。”  
“这手机是你一个人的。”  
“好，今天考试，我没把歌词带过来，明天我来找您。”  
怪不得感觉不对……那颗桃红色的心没有了……

妈妈回来之后没再提手机的事儿，他也一直没还，从枕头下面摸出手机，将音频导出来。  
他藏起多罗，准备等妈妈来了跟她说实话。

不知道小让儿什么时候醒来，她做了些清淡的菜。削水果的时候，心里不是滋味。班主任跟她说，她家小让儿考试的时候给别的同学传纸条被发现了，卷子答得不错，可是要记零分了。小让儿小时候听话，性格也粘人一些，现在长大了，有想法有主见了，管的太严反而不好。这些是家里兄弟姐妹们聊天时候学到的。带孩子本就不容易，做父母的哪能要求他不让人操心呢。  
孩子现在生着病，她觉得还是先不要说，问问亲爱的看看他怎么说。  
端饭上楼，看着孩子醒了，把饭放在桌上，“怎么样了，好点没有。”饮下几口水，唇瓣才变得光泽些。  
“妈妈。”他把手机递过去：“对不起，我考试作弊了。马加特主任要挟我把我们乐队的歌词交给他。”  
腰腹用劲要起来，手指还打着颤，要把录音放给她听。  
她赶紧点开，把手机撂在床边：“妈妈知道了，来，快把被子盖好。”别人说过什么根本不重要，她看孩子蔫蔫地道歉，什么都不想追究了。

“艾伦！”两人才安抚好同期的情绪，奥卢欧便找过来，命令他们把艾伦带回去。“怎么样？你问到什么了吗？”

“你让他走了？”其他人有要忙的事情，只剩韩吉一个人在。“为什么啊？我们不是要了解另一个世界吗？”  
艾伦跟三人讲了那些事。  
“不行啊，艾伦，这只是你想知道的一部分内容，可是有关于那个世界的东西我们还完全不了解啊！”

“可是，我无法接受他竟然会是把我们圈养在这个世界里的世界的人啊！”也无法接受爱他的自己。  
韩吉挠着头都快气疯了，叫得跟唱花脸打哇呀一样“你说什么绕口令啊！这种时候还矫情吗！那个世界如果没有巨人的话，我们说不定可以想办法搬过去啊！”  
不情不愿地做了保证，下次见到让一定会告诉大家，利威尔还是不放心，叫人制定轮班表，保证随时都有人看着他。

让来不来都不影响他们做巨人实验。这次试验也不知是否算成功，他仅仅变出了一段巨人身体。  
坐在牢房外的石阶上，他慢慢地恢复体力。利威尔兵长就站在他身边，余下的成员则是坐在远处的方桌前。  
那段巨人身体出现的时候，所有人都拔刀相向。平时和蔼的前辈们警惕万分，而脸臭的奥卢欧的表情简直难分眉眼。  
不论是发现自己拥有巨人之力前还是后，似乎都没有变化。除去三笠和爱尔敏，还有谁能不当他奇怪呢。  
“利威尔兵长。您一直这样淡定，甚至离我这样近，是因为您有强大的力量吗？”强大的人不用惧怕。而让他某种程度来说，在这个世界里是无敌的。所以他会一直一直站在我的身边……  
“没错。就像我说过的，我可以随时杀掉你。”  
石砖覆盖的地面破破烂烂，他自己也不知道自己在看什么：“所以，像我这样的状态，只可能被强大的人所信任……”但是，反过来说，强大的人，随便谁都可以信任吧？之前让以为自己喜欢的人是三笠不是吗？  
利威尔告诉他，佩特拉，奥卢欧，埃尔德，根塔之所以能成为利威尔班的成员，是因为他们在这个地狱之中磨练自己，把这种生存方式牢牢记住，面对这个未知的世界，面对未知的巨人，光靠想是想不出来结果的，能做的只有行动与做好失败的打算，最重要的，是不要后悔。  
真的是这样吗？自己整日里在脑海中左右互搏，想使爱与自由分出高下的做法是没有意义的吗？如果我真的与让分手，会后悔吗？

与利威尔班的成员建立了短暂的信任之后，了解了埃尔文团长在人类与士兵之间的抉择的原因之后，以为自己做出了正确的选择之后。  
与女巨人的战斗何其激烈，在盛怒之下只有将对方撕碎这一个愿望。不会像训练时顾及对方的安危。  
“不行，这样你会受伤的。”  
拳头打在身上或别的什么东西上，力道大得将手臂都折断了，何况是脆弱的躯干呢。  
如果因为自己拥有巨人之力而被保护的话，为什么作为一个必将与“玩家”见面的角色就不行呢？  
就像那天庭审一样，在这个世界上，所有的势力错综复杂，人们想要达成自己的目的需要花费巨大的精力。即便自己拥有强大的巨人之力，也仍旧不能脱离于社会。  
“但是，你要拿你的歌词来换。”  
让不是将他们圈养的人，他只是被另一个世界里的人所支配的孩子而已。  
我与世界谁更不能理解  
坚强软弱都面对着离别  
梦想如若会与现实追尾  
此生何必在人潮中进退  
自由的追随（幸会）  
生死不畏（临危）  
摆脱视线的尖锐（无罪）  
哪管背后人声鼎沸（实至名归）  
“如果什么都不做，艾伦你只会成为政治斗争的牺牲品。”  
三笠与爱尔敏都可以坚定，冷静的战斗，即便会丧生也决不退缩。  
我还要再一次不敢面对，把机会拒之门外吗？  
女巨人本体的真相，墙内存在巨人的事实，隐藏在104期的卧底，伤残死亡的同伴……  
“因为他值得。”  
我真的值得吗？利威尔兵长说，没有成不成，只有去做。一步一步靠近真相的过程，就像要张开双臂拥抱一个人，用自己的性命以及其他能够承担的代价去赌博。

周末都在打针，左手扎得全是针眼儿，他拿着笔，先把歌词写出来，想着等不用打针了，再把曲子赶出来。  
周一去了学校就能跟队员解释清楚，是他们早有预谋。

“原来是这样吗……可是我们前两天已经重新做了调整……”话不用说得太直白。  
人生当中发生的所有事情都可以被赋予意义，只要他自己愿意。将这些恶心事都当作看清自己的真正目标的助益，也就不会太伤感。  
经过了作弊这件事，萨沙也收敛很多，三个人又聚在一起好好吃饭了。  
“让，你没事吧？”知道他的经历之后，两个人心里更过意不去了，难道他是因为难以接受才生病的？  
萨沙也被通报家长，挨了训，科尼猜到自己的分数一定惨不忍睹，估计之后也玩不了多罗了，他们几个都蔫着吃饭。  
“那……你还要参加海选吗？”“你去吧！一个人也可以参赛！我们会去给你加油的！”  
之前写出的新一版歌词他们不要了，那不如就重写一篇。  
“我也想看让的表演。”  
他其实并没有辉煌过，所有的美誉都在一代成员的身上，后来的小型表演也是街头卖艺的规模罢了。  
如果第一次站在华丽舞台之上的表演是为了他，那这段感情即便没有挽回的余地，也总有一个绚烂的结局。  
“好啊！那你们鼓掌欢呼的时候声音大一点。”

他背着吉他，身上穿着的是西装……  
啊啊啊为什么啊！为什么老爸老妈会拿这个当生日礼物啊！我又不是弹钢琴的！好尴尬啊！  
爸爸妈妈把他放在演播厅外面后，两个人去玩了。  
穿梭在来往的人群中，想着千万别看他，可他一会儿就要上台了。  
其实穿这件衣服的原因是，今天是一个重要的场合，之前艾伦先跟他表白的，今天他要把艾伦追回来。

整理一下小领结，他进入多罗。  
海选都不大正式，几架机器摆着，目的是记录一些搞笑的选手和精彩的瞬间，后期好拿去宣传。  
“评委们好，观众朋友们大家好，我是来自市初中的让基尔希斯坦，我表演的作品是我的原创歌曲《呼唤你的名字》。”深深鞠躬。  
王都的走廊宽敞明亮，加冕仪式过后，希斯特里亚正和艾伦他们说着要给利威尔一拳。  
利威尔站在窗边，半对着女王的方向，听见声音，尤其是那个名字，他猛地转过身去，走廊另一端站着的是一个少年，身材看着略显纤细，西装马甲的胸部根本撑不起来，怀中抱着一把吉他，弹奏出的曲调悲凉萧索。  
前奏的节拍稳定，音符颗颗流落，高低起伏之间将这些日子的色彩都囊括其中。  
让！让回来了！艾伦轻悄地踏步，以免扰乱音乐的节奏。两个人凝神对望，都在确认着心意。

台下的观众静静聆听，让再次睁开眼睛，看见远处的艾伦。  
“我想听见你的消息，与未谋面的人，分享这回忆，错误被欺骗或不得已，我仍执意踏入改写结局……”发烧总伴着些感冒，不安静休息就不会好的那么快，熬着夜改词改谱，赶在老妈睡觉前练熟，直到现在为止他还会流鼻涕。

“他说生命应潇洒恣意，在未知的领域，不应惧怕他人的话语，思想曾被强权扭曲，无意泄露背离的秘密。”  
这首歌是让写的，他记得我说的话。唱腔中带着哽咽，这时候艾伦不能说话，不能打断，他看着让，眼睛在问他，你原谅我了吗？

此时节奏停顿一下，“跟我来。”话筒将声音放出去，全场观众都不知所措，而艾伦明白，他跟着让一起来到现实。

“我在，另个世界里，承受一切遭遇，只愿再度与你，哦，何处找寻你，失去你的天地，凭什么点亮，灵犀！呼唤你姓名。”  
场下沸腾，欢呼。艾伦回过头去，这些观众没有让说过的一齐合唱或是挥舞荧光棒，但那种喜欢是可以通过笑容传递出来的，他们的笑容是对这首歌，也就是对他们两个人。  
再次回过头去，让的眼神里深情满溢。  
他以为自己写这首歌的时候就已经把所有的爱都用光了，可是现在艾伦站在这里，他才知道那远远不够。爱不是什么别的东西，它拿出一块递给对方，对方收下了，自己手里就会多出十块来。这个道理他今天第一次学到。  
“让……”他现在可以哭，因为有人会给他擦眼泪。在让的身边，外露的情绪不会招来白眼，他的关系就是很纯粹的想要体察自己的心情而已，没有评价混入其中，单薄的身体好像可以承担巨大的压力。  
让伸手抱住艾伦，手指都紧紧扣住，这一次不会给他推开的机会。

因为海选不能给每位选手太多时间，所以歌曲就表演到这里，评委跟着观众一起鼓掌。  
“这位选手很不错啊。”  
另一个人接过话头：“他刚上场看穿的我还以为又是……”表情有些怪，其他几位都知道是在说有些选手。  
“我觉得呢，你的作品很不错啊，有一点点表演在里面的，对吧，我看到了，你的眼神，就好像在看你歌里面写的那个人物，啊，很不错，眼神有变化，从刚开始的惊喜，到有一点点犹豫，再到这个……思念，啊，还有哭腔，包括最后你设计的这个拥抱，我感觉看着好像是真的一样，你学过表演吗？”  
“没有。”  
艾伦和让并排站着，看这个世界的人类，和他们的人类也没什么区别。  
这样对话几轮过后，艾伦以为让一定会通过的。  
“好了，时间不多了，后面还有其他的选手。我们的决定是——”他们相互对了一下眼神。  
艾伦的心跟着悬起来，一定要通过啊！  
“不能晋级。”  
“什么！”艾伦的声音只有让能听见。场下观众也零星有惊讶的声音。  
他提艾伦问出这个问题。  
“哎，你这个小孩子，有点意思，宠辱不惊呐，但是，我们这个比赛叫什么呀，叫‘青少年音乐人才培养计划’，青少年，不能唱这种，情呀爱呀的歌。”

“什么啊！凭什么啊！他们没看到观众多喜欢吗！可恶！”给艾伦气坏了，之前总还觉得让的描述有些夸张或者局限性，没想到这些评审也一个样！“你怎么不生气啊，你笑什么啊？”  
让一边笑一边吸鼻涕：“我怕老爸老妈来听，所以一个爱字都没写，可这样他们也看出来了，他们看出来了，你一定也看出来了。”他早知道艾伦脑子里容不下许多弯弯绕绕，干脆直说了。  
他从后台往外走，萨沙科尼一左一右扑上来：“哇！你唱的也太好了吧！”让怀疑他们是不是真的知道自己在唱什么。  
听到这个声音，艾伦觉得很耳熟，“跟你们介绍一下，这是我的伴侣，艾伦耶格尔。”他觉得什么解释都比不过当面认识一下，虽然他们两个人看不见艾伦：“艾伦，这是我的朋友，也就是那天乱说话的两个家伙，萨沙布劳斯和科尼斯普林格。”  
“哎？”“什么？”两个人大眼瞪小眼完全搞不清状况。  
不等他们，所谓久别胜新婚，没那么多功夫分给别人。

“不过你还没表演完吧？这首歌结尾太突然了，后面的歌词是什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
“啊？”  
“我不知道你会不会愿意还和我在一起。所以后面会发生什么，我就不知道了。”  
那天为了克制各种各样的情绪，他必须要装作镇定，但那样的状态一定会给让带来很大的伤害：“对不起！”  
“哎哎哎！松手！回家再说……”前面要到人多的地方了，他赶紧开启隐蔽模式，才把艾伦收回去。这样一想，又觉得像宠物小精灵了。他叫了一辆出租车回家。

家里没有人，这是一件非常令人愉悦的事情。他再次进入多罗，艾伦和利威尔正坐在一起，也不说话，像等什么似的。  
果然，他是突然闪现进来的。  
被一道探寻的目光刺中，让略微感觉不适，一瞧，哎？这不是利威尔吗？多罗买的最好的角色。想到萨沙要和这种矮子大叔谈恋爱就觉得好笑。  
“让，这是利威尔兵长。”艾伦跟他介绍，他不敢说话，怕笑出来，只能点点头以作回应。  
现在时间紧迫，巨人的秘密和另一个世界的信息都需要研究和挖掘，利威尔心中知道轻重：“让，我代表调查兵团请你参与会议。”

会议室也不大，沙发坐不下，几个人搬着椅子围坐在桌边。利威尔敲门，把两个人带进来。艾伦倒无所谓，看见让确实是露出了探究的目光。  
“大家好。”也不知道是早上还是中午，就简单的打招呼，挥挥手。他看向艾伦，确认会不会给他添麻烦。  
艾伦捶胸敬礼。啊……好尴尬……就在他也准备学样的时候，埃尔文请他们坐下。  
“这次会议的主要内容是关于另一个世界和艾伦的父亲的。”团长发表讲话。  
哎？他是……他的胳膊呢？让尽力忽视这些大叔叫自己的真名。  
“你有什么问题吗？让？”感觉到他有异样，埃尔文希望他能多提供一些信息。  
有，别叫我真名……“没事……只是您的手臂……”  
“你见过埃尔文团长？”  
“没有”反正他跟艾伦说了那么多，这些当领导的肯定都知道了，他说出来也没有关系的：“我见过您的人设图，那个时候您的手臂还是完整的。”  
乱七八糟的解释了一堆他们听不懂的词，尴尬地告诉他们不是所有角色都重要，还劝他们别想了，你们这些纸片人是不能来到三次元的。  
“啊……好遗憾啊。”韩吉的设想几乎都被否决了。众人也都在艰难的接受自己不是人这个现实。  
“如果按照这个思路来想，真正的‘主角’其实是让，我们都是为了让这样的玩家而存在的，那么，巨人和这个世界的真相也一定会随着让的前进而逐渐被揭露。”这个思路真实绝了，让不禁拍手，这内心是真的强大，不愧是当领导的。  
韩吉一拍手：“也对！既然有举办比赛，你去参加说不定会获得更多的线索，这段时间你和艾伦好好磨合，我们等着你胜利的消息！”话说的没错，可是神情就不要这样猥琐了。  
利威尔算是发现了，韩吉就不能和他们两个呆在一起，看着窗户的影子已经偏折很远，他问埃尔文要不要把他们放出去玩。

让唱给艾伦的歌他们都听到了，这种浪漫他们谁也做不到，其他人心里最多也就泛一会儿酸，三笠却不同，她想要知道为什么艾伦选择了让，自己究竟有什么地方比不过他？  
从会议室出来，让问起艾伦最近发生了什么，团长的手臂是什么断的，自己错过了多少。艾伦直言如果不是这段时间的分别，他一定会一错再错，做出不可挽回的事来。  
三笠在几栋建筑之间的空地处等待，看见两个人言笑晏晏，心中失落。  
“三笠？”快步上前，“你在这里干什么？”  
与以往不同，让已经明白了自己内心真正的情感，再次见到三笠，他大方的打了招呼，其实他猜到，说不定有一天三笠会来找自己说些什么，艾伦感觉不出来，他可看的真真的，三笠还算是他的一个情敌呢。  
“艾伦，我有话要问你和让。”三人皆是光明磊落，没有什么好藏着掖着的，在外面说话总归不方便，他们找了一个空房间详谈。  
“怎么了？神神秘秘的。”艾伦给让拉了椅子，自己坐在靠里的一侧。他知道艾伦是没过脑子的，可偏偏无意识的行为才最能反应问题。  
三笠坐在他们对面：“你为什么……和让在一起了？”  
即便是误会最深的时候，艾伦也没有把让最初因三笠才来到这个世界的事情告诉任何人，现在误会解开，艾伦就权当没发生过：“因为我喜欢他。”眨巴着眼睛，眼神里写着废话两个字。  
三笠愣住，看向艾伦的眼神好像第一次认识他一样：“可是……”  
虽然他现在说话有种以多欺少的感觉，但艾伦是听不出三笠想问什么的，这话只能他来回答：“不好意思，可是是艾伦先跟我表白的。”没错，今天他对艾伦唱情歌的行为很容易被误会为艾伦答应了他的追求，而以三笠对艾伦的理解，艾伦是一个爱情白痴，所以一定是让用了一些技巧忽悠了艾伦。  
艾伦还傻乎乎的点头呢：“对呀。”  
这句话简直要将三笠击溃，她紧握自己的围巾，音调都有些变化：“那……你为什么对我……你为什么不拒绝我呢？”  
“啊？难道……”艾伦眼睛瞪得溜圆，半张着嘴：“你原来一直喜欢我吗？”三笠果真不是第一天认识艾伦。  
所以说，艾伦并不是爱情白痴，只是他只能先感受到他自己的爱是对谁的罢了。让托腮，反正这些纠葛总有一天要解决，不如就放在现在。  
“我知道了。”她转头向让：“让，你能保证以后都不会像上一次那样令艾伦伤心吗？”  
把刚刚托腮的手又放下来，“不是向你证明，这也是我想告诉艾伦的。”他面对艾伦，“我会尽我所能的在这个世界保护你。”当着别人面说这种情话真的很难为情，但是他还是要说。  
“这个世界没有你想象的那么简单。”三笠并不相信让的实力，虽然他也曾救过自己，但在那之后的每一次战斗，他都没有出现过。  
这问题还真有些尖锐：“我知道，所以我不像其他人一样可能死在巨人手上。”在喜欢的人面前，他不可能逃避。  
“哎？你们说什么呢，又把我当做需要保护的对象了？”艾伦的重点一直很稳定。  
而他们的不同就在于，一个人会重申艾伦有多么重要，另一个人则表示这样才可能实现艾伦的梦想。

之后要进行玛丽亚之壁夺还作战，制定计划的时候让也多次被考虑进去，巨人之力与异世界光临者的力量都应该物尽其用。  
技术班新制造的武器“雷枪”是专门用来攻击铠之巨人的，之前他们都参与了训练，韩吉令艾伦把让教会。  
训练场在一处偏僻的林场，他们要先从定点打靶开始。  
“你看，先把这个带上。”艾伦给让带上了金属的固定器，他动动手臂感觉活动没有受限：“这个怎么用啊？”  
说到枪，让以为是现代的武器，看到艾伦又取出一根尖头金属管，突然觉得不兴奋了，长得一点也不酷，意兴阑珊地抬着胳膊看艾伦给他装上。  
画面周边多了两个图标，一左一右两根雷枪符号。  
“你可别小瞧它，雷枪的威力很大，能够破坏铠之巨人的铠甲，我们之后与它作战就靠这个了。”艾伦自己也装上，“我给你演示一下，你看好了。”  
艾伦指着靶子，先用立体机动调整位置至空中，再全速前进，当他靠近靶子的时候手臂前伸，瞄准靶心，雷枪发射时的声音略显尖锐，艾伦一刻不停，拔下引信，刺入靶子的雷枪发出巨响，浓烟滚滚。  
“这也太酷了！”看到靶子被炸成粉末，让可开心了，小时候他过年还放过几次炮，但都是些简单的或是观赏性的，什么小蜜蜂呀，小呲花呀，特别没劲，后来假期经常补课，就再没机会了。要是以前的小伙伴知道自己能玩上这个，那多有面子啊。  
艾伦以为让夸他呢，跟着乐：“注意安全。雷枪一定要在有树木或房屋的地方使用，不然会波及到自己。使用的时候主要是瞄准，如果打偏了，记得躲。”手掌覆盖住让的，指尖敲敲他的指甲盖：“按这个。”

昨天两个人在让的房间里躺着。  
洗过澡之后的让身上仍旧带有苹果的香气。“怎么滑滑的？”鼻尖曾在让的脸上，感觉微微湿润。“擦了面霜。”他把头往后仰，艾伦的皮肤倒是看不出什么瑕疵……果真角色的外形是完美的，要是艾伦是真人就好了。  
头一回竖着躺在一起，气氛总是不同寻常的，单人床就那么窄，两个人挤在一处，热乎乎的。  
枕边的人露出一段脖颈，白里透红，艾伦心里乱跳，手臂裹住让的腰，早知道他没刻意锻炼过，腰肢细细软软，使点劲一拉就贴过来。  
让不出声，感觉很熟悉，模模糊糊想起来了什么，就像之前他做过的梦一样，也是身上发热。想到这里他身体一僵，还会像上次那样吗？  
艾伦一直在看让的眼睛，形状是倒三角形，长长的，睫毛稍短却很浓密，虹膜的眼色像绿又偏褐，从前都没见过。越看越觉得喜欢。“让，我能不能亲你？”两个人挨得近，说话不用太大声，也正因如此，嗓子有些哑，一句话有声没声儿的，怪性感得。  
让眉头蹙起：“你怎么还说出来！”要亲就亲嘛！变态！他不知道怎么回事，就把眼睛闭上了，无法控制脸部肌肉，就越闭越紧，握在艾伦胳膊上的手也跟着用力。  
他不会拒绝喜欢的人的要求，如果艾伦想的话，他就会答应。  
“让，你想好了吗？”  
什么？！他猛地睁开眼睛：“你！”艾伦一脸无辜，大眼睛眨巴着好像是自己的不对。“我不是都闭眼睛了吗？”心里有点生气，感觉被耍了一样，两手把脸捂得严严实实，一点红晕都透不出来。  
“可是你没有说啊。”让一直是这样，负担着许多耻感，“其实说出来没什么关系的。”  
光劝好像没有用，让就是生活在这种奇奇怪怪的环境里，他一个人是不能意识到要如何战斗的，艾伦把让的手从脸上拽下来，给让讲他爸爸曾经告诉过他的那些事情。  
“所以，我们都不需要感觉羞耻，你不喜欢也可以拒绝。”  
春宵时刻变成生理知识大讲堂，能干出这种事全天下再也找不出第二个了。  
让打了一个哈欠，听见他的结束语仍跟着点头，眼睛就剩下一条缝隙，迷迷糊糊听见艾伦再次问了那个问题，他脑袋一点一点的。  
手扶着让的后脑勺，微微潮湿的头发和衣料一样绵软，蹭在手心里酥酥麻麻。  
眼皮上落下一片羽毛一样轻。艾伦再看过去，让已经睡着了。

不远处就是下一个靶子，让说艾伦你瞧好吧，我会用最炫酷的姿势打掉所有的目标。他纵身起飞，瞄准的时候画面中出现了两个准心，待到二者完全重合的时候按下扳机，雷枪弹射出去，正中靶心。

比赛开始前的这几天，他一放学就去练习使用雷枪，各种项目试到韩吉心疼器材才作罢。今天比赛正式开始，让把多罗连上网，初始界面推送了角色组的比赛规则。本次比赛延续每位玩家的剧情线，以完成当前任务为目标，其他条件：好感度十五星，玩家存活。排名与分数计算方式将在比赛结束后公布，届时优胜者与幸运玩家将会接到电话和短信，请保持手机畅通。  
比赛开始。  
“什么嘛……这家伙也没说有没有时间限制……”比赛开始得莫名其妙，正念叨着，视线所及广远辽阔，和那次一样，他站在城墙上。  
手里牵着一根绳子，顺着看过去，他身边站着一匹马，他帮艾伦练过马术，游戏里的马可干净了，也不踢人，他摸摸马的侧脸：“走吧，我们去找艾伦。”  
也不用找，艾伦每一次都会在附近。  
“让！你终于来了！”他们都在等埃尔文团长他们上来，一会儿就要开始作战了。艾伦牵过让的马：“你快去补给班那边，韩吉分队长说在你背包里多放几支雷枪。”

听着人民群众的呼喊，让热血沸腾，他早就觉得赢不赢都不重要了，因为有了艾伦之后，那些奖励都失去了吸引力。  
“希干希纳区是我的家乡，我要去寻找地下室的秘密。”  
让回首，另一侧城池破败凋敝，同一片蓝天下竟会有这样大的差异，今天作战胜利之后，艾伦的家乡也许就能够恢复往日的繁荣了吧？  
在一片欢呼声中，作战开始。  
前期一切都顺利地按照计划进行。  
人类从没有哪一刻这样接近真相，这片广袤的领域蕴含着巨大的财富，也是人们生存的基础与希望，这一战不仅仅为了地下室的秘密，同时也代表着人类不为巨人所掌控，人类看似微末的力量，也能够战胜一切困难。  
在山中行进有些困难，山上没有开路，树叶遮挡着月光，手电筒主要拿来给马照路，人脚底下是草还是石头都分不清。  
“你说你在这里捡过柴火，那有没有动物啊，万一脚底下踩到捕兽夹怎么办？”为了防止埋伏，他们不能暴露艾伦的位置。  
让跟在艾伦身边，听前方报告发现巨人，他立刻将艾伦挡在身后，周围的士兵也聚拢过来，手电筒一照，一只巨人依山而坐，还好那只巨人在睡觉，众人继续赶路。  
没想到巨人自我隐藏的能力竟然这样强。心里想着，身体不能自抑地发抖。  
艾伦越想越怕，接下来的行动只许成功不许失败，他肩负着所有人的希望与命运，一旦失败就会万劫不复。我真的可以吗？我……  
肩膀被环住，抬头望去，正是让，夜晚漆黑，艾伦觉得他应该在朝自己微笑。  
“因为他值得。”  
“你的家到底在哪里啊？”让就是这样细心，知道艾伦不希望别人看出来他害怕。  
身体的温度相互传递，心里好像也没有那么怕了：“等作战成功，我带你去看。”前方不仅是战场，更是家乡。  
水声潺潺，道路也愈加开阔，先遣队已经看见山脚，目的地就在前方。

太阳升起的时候，这座城池显得更加衰败，可现在不是伤春悲秋的时候。听从指示登上城墙。艾伦用硬质化堵上门的过程无比顺利，等到三笠带着他返回城墙后也没有发生任何事。  
让为艾伦披上自己的斗篷。接下来按照流程，前往内门。  
这里一只巨人也没有，敌人也未曾现身，处在明处就要万分小心，让跟在艾伦身边寸步不离。

真相正如爱尔敏所料，铠之巨人的真身杀掉一名士兵，从墙中出逃。  
对战正式开始。  
利威尔兵长行动迅猛，钢刃差一点就能杀掉他，却也就差一点。铠之巨人再次现身。  
与此同时，墙外的兽之巨人发起进攻。投石精准的堵住大门，阻断了马匹的去路。  
果然，比赛不会这样简单的结束，现在到了殊死一搏的时候了。

这样的局面并不是毫无对策，好歹他们手中有了雷枪。  
第一次见铠之巨人，那个装甲看上去真的很帅，不过让也就只认可一秒，之后艾伦会把他打得稀巴烂。  
铠之巨人来势汹汹，艾伦与他激烈搏杀，让在一旁紧盯，倒没有像看特摄片一样的预约，他是在等待击杀的机会。  
如同故事中的骑士一样，为了回应公主的期待，艾伦表现得异常勇猛，那些没条件教给让的危险招式全都在这时候使出来。一拳一脚灵敏又强势，拳头捶在铠甲上，碎裂声好似冰层破裂。  
一旁观战的让脑子里突然冒出一句“银瓶乍破水浆迸，铁骑突出刀枪鸣。”可是和现在的场面完全没关系啊！  
让双手放在唇边：“加油啊艾伦！！！”  
这种时候，挨打留下的伤痕都变成勇士的荣誉勋章。  
在我的主场和我的爱人面前，你只有落败这一个结局。  
巨大的身体互相控制绞锁，周围的建筑都难以幸免。艾伦手脚并用控制住对方的四肢，翻滚着站起身来，将铠之巨人狠狠的摔出去。

机会来了！韩吉与三笠一同进攻，铠之巨人果然轻敌，双目被炸毁，众人一齐将数支雷枪刺入铠之巨人的后颈，爆炸震碎了它的铠甲，为保万无一失，韩吉又命令进行第二轮攻击。雷枪刺入皮肉，爆炸所产生的烟雾从它七窍之中冒出，它的真身也已经暴露在外。蒸汽滚滚，所有人都亲眼看见那人的大半个脑袋都炸飞了。  
让对自己的表现很满意，遥遥与艾伦对望，那边的艾伦跪坐在地上恢复体力。  
其他士兵也一同欢呼，韩吉，三笠与爱尔敏倒是沉默无言。韩吉谨慎地令让把背包中的雷枪交给大家，准备再次攻击。

铠之巨人的确没那么容易死掉，他的呼号是一个信号，在众人的惊讶中，兽之巨人将超大型巨人投掷进入战场。  
第三轮攻击终是没有机会了，而遇见的爆炸也还未到来。爱尔敏提出与之交涉。  
让不对爱尔敏做什么评价，在这短暂的空隙之中，他提醒艾伦远离危险。  
超大型巨人的本体躲开了三笠的攻击，暂时不知道他什么时候会变身，所有人都按兵不动。  
铠之巨人躺倒，超大型巨人变身。艾伦的手掌为让遮蔽了爆炸带来的猛烈气流。巨大的光亮落在他们身上一瞬，黑暗在无数人身上降临。

房屋在巨大手臂的横扫中化为灰烬，超大型巨人的行动轨迹之内下起火雨。  
这里有艾伦的家，他还没能看上一眼。  
四人心中情绪翻涌，此时，究竟要用什么样的方法才能阻止它靠近城墙呢？  
不论如何，一定要在这里杀掉他。  
这种时候没有办法说出不让艾伦涉险这种话，所有人的生命都紧紧的捆绑在一起。  
“艾伦！你能够阻止它的前进吗？”爱尔敏想不出办法，他只能尝试着去做，虽然看起来是螳臂挡车，但不能什么都不做在这里等死。  
艾伦不需要说什么，如果是让的话，没问题，他会去做的，让从来都没有令他失望过，从来没有。  
十五米的大小果然只够抱住超大型巨人的脚踝，猛冲或许可以带来一时停顿，但最终的结果仍旧不会改变。  
艾伦被他轻巧的踢上城墙。  
让咬紧牙关，“艾伦不会有事的！”他这样对自己说：“我们绝不任人宰割，上啊！”  
他的计划是由三笠和爱尔敏吸引注意，自己从后方用雷枪给它致命一击。  
上一次没杀掉这个家伙，这一次绝不会再失手了。  
两个准心合并在一起的瞬间，他扣下扳机。  
灼人的蒸汽狂风一样冲击着三人，高热之下不说雷枪无法接近，就连他们三人都伤痕累累。  
面部和咽喉的刺痛都是这样真实，让全然忘记了这只是一场比赛。  
比再次失手更可怕的是，铠之巨人竟然又恢复了，他从火海中走来，盔甲反射着火光，其上一丝裂痕都不存在。  
怎么会……两个巨人竟会把人类逼迫至此……

发现超大型巨人会消耗肌肉之后，爱尔敏想出了对策，他希望让与三笠想办法牵制住铠之巨人，他和艾伦一起去对付超大型巨人。让重新装填好雷枪。

让与爱尔敏的相处不多，但他们都因为艾伦的信任而相互信任着。此时的对视，只要一人眼底有零星的希望，就会迅速引燃其他人，他们是生死与共的。

眼见着铠之巨人无视他们的存在，让与三笠不谋而合，就在这里杀掉他！  
让首先发射雷枪击中它的膝窝。  
铠之巨人摔倒在地，地面与房屋跟着震动。有了上一次的经验，他已经知晓雷枪的威力。眼见着它连尊严也不要了，四肢着地，向前爬行。  
“不好！前方是空地，三笠，快点！”绝对不可以让它恢复了。  
相比起艾伦来说，铠之巨人的动作没有那么灵活，更别提还残废了一条腿，两人一左一右包抄过去。  
看着雷枪的准心摇摇晃晃，让的眼珠子都要瞪出来了。两支雷枪先后击中了铠之巨人的下颚，爆炸声响起，但这并不能作为预示他们胜利的礼炮。  
莱纳翻身坐在地上，抬头去看艾伦那边的状况，两只巨人应该是在对什么暗号，这该怎么办……  
“让，你记住你说过的话。”  
他没有反应的机会，立体机动的钉子扎在铠之巨人的身上，三笠带着她的最后一根雷枪奔向死亡。  
她想与它同归于尽！  
“三笠！”  
三笠看到让一直用最妥帖的方式照顾艾伦，保护艾伦，他做的比自己这个发小要好得多。  
我的死亡是为了艾伦吗？或许是为了故乡，或者是为了人类吧……

死亡就像他亲眼看见的瞬间这样猝不及防，从事实来讲，这不过是一个角色，一个没有生命的东西的消失罢了，但让已经不会这样想了。  
三笠是活过的，这个世界的人的生命不以他的评价为标准，每一个人，都曾经活过的。  
战争不会留给人悲伤的时间。让挖出巨人之中的本体，背包中还有雷枪，他将那畜生炸了个粉碎。  
它还会复活吗？  
三笠不会了，他曾认为是炮灰的士兵们不会了。  
这是他第一次面对死亡。  
两具尸体都已经粉碎，那些大大小小的肉块血渍涂抹在这座城中，城也毁了，大火由东向西，自南向北，往常听人讲，都说死了干净，死的人的确死的干干净净，留下一副地狱盛景来供活人涕泣。

“艾伦！醒醒！墙外的世界，我们一起去看看吧！”  
爱尔敏是不会骗人的，他假笑的糟糕表情简直蠢到家了。但是他认真的表情，又无法拒绝。没有别的办法了不是吗？  
艾伦，你一定要听我的啊……  
蒸汽将爱尔敏的衣衫，发丝，皮肤都吹走了，高温灼烧着他的精神，品格与梦想，他的身躯脱水，焦黑，而他的灵魂在锤炼之中熠熠闪光。  
刀刃划破稀薄的肌肉，将隐藏在其中的本体揪出，带着切断手脚的本体，他跪立在爱尔敏的尸体前。  
从前他渴望大海，见到大海的照片后，他又开始梦想让所提到的银河，宇宙。  
“以‘光年’为单位吗？要是我的生命够长的话，说不定就可以见到了。”他从来没有放弃过追求。

什么都没能留下。三笠的那条围巾也同她一起去往天国。  
让赶往墙边的时候，眼见着一坨不知如何形容的黑块坠落。不会吧……不要这样残忍吧……  
艾伦的侧影是那样哀恸。  
要告诉他三笠已经不在了的消息吗？让可以接受死亡，可以接受血雨溅满身，可是艾伦的伤悲是他无法控制，无力阻止的审判啊……  
距离艾伦一栋房子的距离，他停在那里。  
身后有略微的响动，回头去看，只有一张血盆大口。钢索已经射出，仍旧晚了一步。  
“巨人！”身侧的房顶巨响，有只四肢着地的诡异巨人将让叼在口中。  
身体几乎是本能的作出反应，他抓住超大型巨人的本体以作人质。  
失去了爱尔敏之后，艾伦无法接受爱人也有可能会死去的事实：“你把他放了！我们一命换一命。”  
他握紧了手中的钢刃，这样手臂的颤抖就可以被解释为用力过猛。  
“艾伦，你别管我，去地下室。”生死有什么关系，他本就不属于这个世界，艾伦不仅仅作为他这个异世界人的伴侣，他还是掌握这个世界真相的重要角色。  
一个人实在太渺小了。  
身体被横咬，大腿至胸口都在巨人口中。  
让微微提起嘴唇，眼睛从上至下，一分一毫地描摹艾伦的模样：“艾伦，我怎么会有事呢？比赛结束，我还会回来的，你相信我，我怎么会骗你呢。”  
骗子……  
爱尔敏也是这样说的，无非是他的表情做作，而你……让啊，你永远都是这样温柔的对我。我不会相信你的。  
那个大胡子仍旧在自说自话，说什么爸爸之类的……  
利威尔兵长！  
眼神突然一亮。  
不好！那只四角巨人发现异样，转身奔逃，而对于它们来说，这个人质也没有存在的必要了。  
游戏公司还是很人性化的，疼痛控制在了一个很合适的范围。  
身体被咬断为三节，粘连着筋骨，不算太干脆。  
“让！”天地失色。  
怀里的尸体都拢不到一起，他的手慌张地乱按，指纹里都浸满了鲜血。他用手臂狠狠擦眼，因为他看不清让的脸了。  
让还睁着眼睛，让的眼睛多漂亮啊，是绿色偏褐的，他的瞳孔慢慢张开，扩散得于虹膜等大。艾伦抚摸让的脸颊，让的脸是滑滑的，浓稠的血液从让的脸蹭到艾伦的脸上。艾伦不能去牵让的手，也不能拥抱让的身体，那样，让的头又该去哪里？  
“让……我知道了……不用试了……我爱你，我是爱你的……”他再也看不清让的脸了。  
温热的血与泪包裹在让的身上，可他在慢慢变冷，他抱着让，血液干涸，凝结在他的头发上，刺在手心里。  
“让！你在哪里！我要去找你！让！”嘶哑的叫喊像是这墙壁中景象的题名，这世界要在他的绝望与苦痛中崩塌了。

Game over  
啊……死掉了。  
这样，大概拿不到奖品了吧……不过没关系，钱还可以再赚。  
四处寻找退出的方式，一无所获。他猜想会不会要重启。重新启动之后仍旧是这样一个页面。  
心里开始焦躁了，难道是要等比赛结束之后才能重新开机吗？  
他看看表，才过了三个小时而已。  
“喂，是多罗产品客户服务中心吗？”  
“您有什么问题？”  
“我刚才参加比赛，死掉了，游戏结束之后界面不动了，重启也没有用。”  
“请您按照我给出的步骤操作一下。”  
如此这般，也没有用。  
“没用啊，这机子不会坏了吧！要是出了问题我跟你没完！”让有些急了，手指死死扣着手机。  
“请您留下您的地址，我们会派维修人员上门维修。”  
挂了电话，让浑身无力。  
倒在床上闷闷的想，艾伦怎么样了？他是不是已经知道三笠的死讯了？他是不是哭了？翻个身，又想着修理工一定要快点来，要是来晚了我一定要投诉他。

时至今日，调查兵团只有四人存活，埃尔文，韩吉，利威尔，艾伦。  
艾伦像被抽干了灵魂一样，躯壳还听得懂指示，也只听得懂指示了。  
地下室的门隐藏在废墟中，重新长出手臂的埃尔文不知哪里来的力气，一个顶两的与利威尔韩吉一同掀开了这神秘世界的大门。  
他几乎一跃而下，拿着艾伦的钥匙去怼门上的锁。  
磕磕碰碰，显然，它们并不相符。  
他实在是等不及了，将门砰的一声踹开。  
之前一直像木偶一般的艾伦迈开步子，朝着黑暗的地下室走去。

好亮啊，怎么什么都看不见，白色的光照在他的眼睛上，却并不刺痛，他鬼使神差一样地往里走，丝毫没有怀疑。

都两天了，怎么回事啊，每一次打电话，那边都说再等等不要着急，气的让又打了好几个投诉电话。  
趴在桌前用笔在本子上乱画，又用被子蒙住头，反正怎样都不舒服。  
雨打窗棂，滴滴点点都是烦忧。吵死了吵死了！  
“小让儿！”妈妈又再叫他了。  
“烦死了！”他把自己整个人都包裹在被子里。  
“同学来找你了！”他以为是科尼或者萨沙。  
开了门，扶着栏杆向下喊：“没钱，没写完，不玩……”  
摘下湿漉漉的墨绿色披风，楼下的人站在脚垫上，碧绿的眼睛望过来：“让。”

哎？  
睁开眼睛，看见白色的天花板，他以为自己在让的家里，猛地坐起来，却在一个陌生的环境里。  
那个地方的工作人员教他用了电话，那个时候他就知道了，这里是让的世界，辗转到这座城市，他按照路线导航找到了这里。

“让，你果真，不会骗我。”


End file.
